Help me, from Myself?
by Mikanena
Summary: [Complete] Nakamura, a girl with deadly issues, decides to end her life. But endups waking to the sight of Shuichi Minamino. What the hell is he doing here? He's her rescuer? Maybe more......
1. Chapter 1

Alright Everyone! This is my new story, my third fan fic. Yea. I wrote this when i wasn't in a good mood and stuff.

_italiziced (or whoever you spell it) means thoughts in my Nakamura's head._

".." is when people are talking.

Chapter 1

I ran into the bathroom.Closing the door behind me, tears falling from my eyes. My mascara was running down my cheeks, staining them.

_I HATE MYSELF! I HATE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING! WHY DO PEOPLE TREAT ME LIKE THIS? THIS PARTY! THIS PARTY... SHOWED ME WHAT PEOPLE REALLY THINK ABOUT ME! IT'S LIKE I LIVE IN HELL. I WANT TO GET LIFE AND THIS PAIN OVER WITH._

I said this to myself. I was sick of life and I wanted to end it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a knife. For a couple of days now I have been carrying it around. I don't know why but I carry it around. I sat on the toilet and looked t the knife in my gloved hands,with my fingers I touched the cold metal. Things running through my head at full speed.

I pulled up my sleeve and looked at my arm. I was soo pale. Probably from not being out much. I haven't been anywhere for a long time. People think i'm crazy soI never show my self around them. I gripped the knife tighter around it's handle. I put the knife on to my arm and walked up to the mirror. I looked at myself. I looked helpless. I sliced my arm, pain rushing through and out of my veins. I screamed in pain, as memories from when I was young to.. now were running right in front of me. It's true, you do see your life past right in front of your eyes as you're dieing.

I felt myself hit the ground hard and fade away. People might call what I have just done suicide, but i call it saying goodbye. I'm going to hell anyways for what I have done but atleast hell will be better then where I live now.

* * *

**_beep...beep_**

I wake up to the sound of a machine. I don't open my eyes, in fear of what hell might look like. I open them slowly, and see blurry.

White?

Hell is white?

Guess this is the suicidal section of hell. Where everything is white just to annoy the fuck out of us, the people who prefer the darkness.

I look around, still blurry. Damn. I see red.

Yep. This is hell.

I blink and everything comes back into focuse. I see someone, someone with red hair. Shuichi Minamino.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

He smiles at me and begins to walk my way."Good, your finally awake." He says. He stretches out his hand to touch me, but I flinch.

_**Reflexes.**_

He looks at me shocked. But smiles again.

_His smile is soo ...gentle._

Suddenly a rush of anger runs through me."Why are you here!" I half ask and half yell at him.

Before he could answer a nurse rushes into the room. "Now.Now. Miss Kadishu. No yelling. You don't want to hurt yourself anymore then you already are, now do you. "

I sigh and look away from Shuichi.

"You should be thanking this young man, he saved your life." She said taking the covers off of me. I started to shiver. I closed my eyes they felt so heavy. I tried to sit up but failed, I felt soo weak.

"Why?" I ask Shuichi, as I look at him.

"Why what?" He asked, as he looked at me, confused.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!" I yelled at him.

He backed away."I..I..."

"Young man, I think you should leave."The nurse said, as tears began to fall down my face.

"GO! Leave!" I yelled at him. As the tears roll down my face.

At that moment I felt a sting on my right arm.

_Damn! She gave me a shot._

* * *

I wake up, to the smell of medicine. 

Damn! Still in the hospital.

I guess I only fell asleep a few hours. It was still light outside. I looked at my left arm. It was bandaged, but the blood was seeping through. The nurse comes in with some papers. The nurse from earlier. I look at her. I watched her stop the machines and take that one big needle thing out of my arm. It hurt like fuck.

"Alright Miss kadishu, I need you to sign these papers and then you'll be on your way out of her." she said handing me a clipboard and a pen.

I signed and she helped me stand up and get dressed.

"Oh, yes. That young boy.. Shuichi Minamino. He brought your car, it's in the parking lot. Right on the first floor." She told me as she handed me some keys.

I took them and began to walk out. I did as the nurse said. I went out into the parking lot and got my car. I got in and the smell of roses rushed to my nose.

It smelled good. I looked in the back seat and there were hundred of roses spread over it.

I smiled. That shit hurt. It's been a long time since I've smiled. I guess my lips were out of practice.

* * *

I drove home and parked my car in the garage. I Lived in a big house. My dad was filthy rich, but I don't act like I am. I walked into the house and saw one of the maids. 

" Hey Changshi. Can you please clean out the back seat of my car, when you have time." I said to her.

She smiled at me. "Sure miss Nakamura." She said as tear rolled down her face.

I walked off ,leaving her to cry to herself. I know why she was crying. She had told me once. She said I reminded her of my mother, the looks and stuff. They were best friends and now my mother is dead. She's the only person i can actually talk to. My dad...well. Let's not get into that.

I stepped into my room, black and red walls greeted me. Everything in my room was either black or red. Bed covers, curtains, walls dressers, my piano, almost everything. except for a fox teddy, I had. My mother gave it to me when I was born. I never figured it out. Why not a bear?

I threw myself on my bed and closed my eyes. There was a Knock on my door. I didn't answer it , so whoever knocked just walked in. "Nakamura...how was the spring break party yesterday?"

Changshi.

"Bad." I said opening my eyes. Right in front of my eyes was Changshi with new bandages and alchohol.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell your father. The hospital called and let me know. I went out and bought these things." She said tears rolling down her childish face.

_I hate seeing you cry._

"Don't cry Changshi. I'm not worth it." I said trying to comfort her.

"Yes. Child. You are. You are very precious, you should know that. it's time to break the silence." She said.

I looked at her confused."What are you talking about?"

* * *

Well, This is my first chapter. if you think I should continue it tell me so. K! Well, I'm out. Review or whatever. Oh, yea. Ya'll can suggest things, if ya'll want. 


	2. Blue eyes

Alright I gotfive reviews saying to continue my fan fic. So yea, readers, i'm doing this for you. So you can read on. LOL! Alright.

Chapter 2

At that moment my father came raging in."No she will not know!" he yelled

_He's drunk._

Yep, my drunken father. Just a matter of minutes or seconds before something goes wrong.

WHAM!

I shut my eyes closed at the sound.

_He hit Changshi._

I heard her whimper and hit the floor, landing next to me. I opened my eyes, but as soon as I did I felt my father's rough hands grab me by my hair. He dragged me onto the floor.

"Otosan, please. I return to school tomorrow. Today is the last day of spring break. Please don't hurt me." I cried out to him.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He had beaten me all spring break week. It hurts. He has never beaten me so many times in a row.

"Fine, but don't make a habit of me letting you off the hook." he told me letting go of my hair.

I stayed still until I heard his footsteps faint off to another part of the house. I stood up and looked over at Changshi. She is still on the floor , apparently knocked out. I called for a maid, Shangeya.

As she came in the room she looked on the floor. I didn't feel like answering any of her questions.

"Just take her to her room and finish her work for her. Make sure she is well taken care of." I told her.

I was exhausted. My father took awaythe only energy I had left.

_Damn, my contacts._

I went over to the drawer and began looking for my contact lense case.

_Where is it?_ I digged through the drawers and under it. Until I finally found the case.

I began take out my contacts and looked in the mirror. I began to cry. _My eyes...my eyes are ...blue._

_**Blue.**_

Yes, it's weird seeing a Japanese girl with natural blue eyes. But It runs in the family, my mom had blue eyes and most girls on my okasan's side of the family have them. They remind me too much of my okasan and it hurts to rememeber her. That's why I were contacts.

I got them when I was in 5th grade, the year my okasan died. Yes, I was too young to wear contacts. My friend taught me how to put them on and I soon got used to them.I hardly take them off. Only when I remember to take them off before I go to sleep. The only person that remembers my eye color is Changshi. she was there alll my life, being a family maid and my mom's best friend. I think my father forgot my eye color.

I began to wiped my tears away with my shirt. I went over to my bed and just threw myself on it. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Knock...knock...knock._**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door.

_Probably Changshi._

" I'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes!" I yelled out,I was still laying in bed.

" I'm sorry to bother you but your going to be late if you don't wake up now!" She yelled through the door.

"What?" I said looking over at my clock.

_Damn i'm gonna be really late._

I stood up from my bed and opened the door. I was greeted my Changshi and a plate of food. I took it from her and started eating it.

"Thanks." I told her as I finished my food and handed her the plate."You thinkI can borrow the corvette today instead of taking my car? The corvette is much faster."

She smiled at me."Sure your father left this morning to one of theose business meeting, he won't be back til tomorrow." She eyed me more and it was beginning to freak me out.

"What?" I asked her, getting a little irritated.

"Your eyes, they are beautiful. It's been a long time since i've seen them." she said. I could see her eyes begin to water.

I looked away from her and went over to my drawer and began to put my contacts back on. "I just forgot to put my contacts on, that's all."

When I finished putting them back on I looked at her and noticed she was crying."Come on. Please don't cry."

She wiped her tears away and began to walk out the door. But then she stopped and turned around to face me again. "Oh, I almost forgot. A young boy called for you yesterday, after the whole incident thing happened. Shangeya told me this just this morning. She knew you were probably to tired to talk to anyone so she didn't tell you yesterday." She again turned around and walked out of my room.

_Who wold want to call me?A boy called me? That's just not right._

I grabbed the first thing out of my closet and put it on.

* * *

I looked in the mirror.

I was wearin my skirt from hot topic and a red shirt. I finished my outfit off with some army-looking boots.

I grabbed my book bag and ran out of my room. I went down the stairs two at a time and ran out the front door. As I reached the garage I stopped.

_Kuso,I forgot the keys._ As I turned around Changshi was right in front of me with the keys in her hand.

"Forget something?" she said handing me the keys.

"Thanks." I said as I ran into the garage and got into the car.

* * *

As I parked in the student parking lot I looked around and noticed lots of people were still outside.

_Guess this car is fast_.

I walked up to a bench in the school grounds. I could hear peope whispering behind my back about what happened in at the party.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Oh come on Nakamura. Or are you scared to go to the party?" Asoku_**

**_tauntered me. She didn't think I would have accepted the invitation, but she was wrong. She was trying to humiliate me in front of everyone._**

**_I took the card from her hand. "No I am not scared. See you there."_**

**_I stood up and walked away, leaving her behind me with a shocked face._**

**_End of flashback_**

I sat down on the bench and began to look at some music sheets I had brought with me. I'm a violinist. My music teacher says i'm one of his best students. It's one of my best classes.

I heard some giggling behind me and it was beginning to irritate me. I looked up to the sight and person I did not want to see.

Shuichi and his "fans". Tons of girls were around him. They all want him and even guys where around him. They want to be like him. Shuichi is an A student. No scratch that Shuichi Is an AAA+ student. He's smart, got the looks, and has the charm.And...He is also one of the best...pianistI have ever seen.

I definitely didn't want to see this crap. I stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" I heard someone yell behind me. I stopped in my tracks.

_Damn. Please don't let it be Shuichi.

* * *

Well,This is my new chapter. I know it wasn't good as the last chapter butI had to put some of her life out there, so ya'll wouldn't be as lost during the whole story. I'm sorry butI had to change Kurama a little bit. Yes, he's a pianist here, but don't worry I had a reason for making him one. Just you wait and see. Well, next!_

To my reviewers:

Hirina: Thanks!I didn't think this story would turn out as good. Damn. Can you believe it. I lost my story unknown fire. I'm going to try and find it. Shit sucks. I typed all of it and thenI lost it. Shit sucks.

Desa the dragon: LOL! Sorry i kept you on suspence. I had to get off the internet. LOL! Thanks for reviewing though.

Fluffys bijin05: Thanks for reviewing . Guess you didn't have to wait long for the next chapter.

XxThInKiNbOuTmYBGxX : Thanks for the good luck. I didn't have writers block. that's good.

Kemiko3955: Did you eat your lasagna? That's how you spell it. I eat alot of it so yea. LOL!

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Oh yea, i'm going to try and get the next chapter up soon. probably this week. I'm going to mexico so ya'll are probably gonna have to wait a couple weeks for my new chap. I'm gonna try to type over there. LOL! Don't worry i will put up an extra long chapter. Or I'll put up 2 chapters. either way. I'll get to some good parts on the story. So yea.


	3. Don't call me a BITCH!

Alright,(have you guys noticed that I always say alright?) Okay, this is my new chapter, like I promised it's on the same week. So Yea.LOL!

Chapter 3

All the movement and noise behind me ceased. I guess it was because someone had called me out.

I turned around slowly._ Damn! Kuso! Fuck! It's Shuichi._

I faced him and all the anger rushed back to me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

He seemed shocked at what I had just said. I could see it in his eyes.

"I..I..just..wanted to know...how you were?" he asked. All the girls around him were glaring at me.

_Gosh doesn't he ever ask them this question?_

"Well as you can see.I'm fine!" I yelled at him before turning back around and going off into the school.

I walked through the long, noisy,filled hallways.

_There are too many fucking people in these hallways!_

At that moment I accidentally bumped into someone.

_Shit! A cheerleader!_

"Watch it Bitch!" I heard her tell me.

_I...Don't...Like...When...People...Call...Me...A...Bitch!_

I tried to calm down and began to walk away.

"ha ha ha." I could hear her girly laugh behind my back. "I know who she is...THE SUICIDAL BITCH!"

She said it loud enough, just to irritate me.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Shut Up!" I put such force to these words that the whole hallway went silent.

"Oh the suicidal bitch is finally talking." She taunted me." Why doesn't she go down on her knees and beg for forgiveness, since she messed up my shoes." She pointed down at her pearly white sneaker.

_I really don't give a fuck_.

"No." was the simple reply I gave her.

She and the whole hallway gasped at my words.

"What did you say?" she asked me again.

"No." except that word didn't come out of my mouth.

I turned to my right and there he was. **_Shuichi._**

"You bitch!" She yelled as she began to move her hand in an atempt to slap me.

I closed my eyes and awaited for my hit. As a young girl I was taught to let people hit me,so then I would have an excuse to hit them back. But that hit never came. I opened my eyes to see that Shuichi had her wrist in his hands.

"Come on Isekai. No need for hitting." He said as he looked directly into the cheerleader's eyes.

She smiled. I guess she was trying to flirt." Anything for you. Shuichi." He frowned at those words,but it dissapeared into a smile.

_What the? Why the hell did he frown? Doesn't he like the attention and all the girls going ga ga over him._

Everyone started to move away and go back to their own business after they saw that no one was going to get into a fight.

I looked up at Shuichi and glared at him. He looked shocked."I didn't need your help. Why don't you go and Fuck Off!" I yelled at him and began to walk off.

"Wait." I felt someone grip my arm. Good thing it was my other arm not the one that was cut up.

I pulled away from his grip roughly."Don't ever touch me!"

I walked away leaving him behind.

_Gosh, how I hate him._

Tears began to fall from my eyes, making my mascara run, yet again. I quickly wiped them away and began to put in the combination to my locker.

**_Click._**

I was surprised it opened today. It usually gives me trouble. I put and took out things from my locker.

"Hi!" I heard a cheerful voice behind me. _Gosh. It's Yugasi._

Yugasi is the closest thing to a friend I have. She cares about me but not as much as a real friend would. we just sort of chill. I guess, for company. Yugasi is one of the most cheerful, hype, childish girl you'll ever meet.

"Hey." was all I replied and that was fine with both of us.

"So... why did you try to kill yourself?" She asked me taking a bubblegum out of her mouth and twisting it with her finger.

"Because... I wanted to visit hell." I said jokinly to her.

She knew it was a joke and that I just didn't want to talk about it. "Oh. Too bad you didn't go, I wanted a souviner."

We both laughed at that. My lips started to hurt so I stopped. I haven't laughed in months or maybe years. We began to walk toward our first class.

* * *

( A/N: Alright, I'm going to change it into kurama's (Shuichi's) point of view so ya'll can understand the story better.)

I could hear the girls behind me giggle and whispering things to their friends as I got things out of my locker. I looked into my locker and frowned. I didn't feel like being someone's thing to look at today. I had other things in mind.

Like Nakamura.

**_Flash back_**

**_"Come on. Shuichi let's dance." one of the girls said to me._**

**_I smiled and put my soda down."Alright."_**

**_I stood up and began to walk toward the dance floor. I began to dance. I was pretty skilled at dancing. Well, atleast the onnas say so._**

**_The only reason I agreed to come to this party was because Yusuke and Kuwabara said that if I didn't come it wouldn't be a party. But I know the real reason. They just wanted to chill by me so the onna's would think they must be really cool to be hanging out with me and then they would be asked out to the dance floor. Hiei told me so after he read their minds._**

**_After a couple songs, I was tired out._**

**_"I'm going to take a seat. I'm tired." I told the girl._**

**_"Awww, okay go ahead." She said as I left her on the dance floor._**

**_I sat down and began to take sips of my soda. I looked over at my right. There they were again._**

**_Why are they so cruel to her?_**

**_I watched as the guys began to lift her skirt and she tried to pull it down. She began to cry and swing punches at them. She would hit them occasionally, but most of the time she missed. I watched as one of the guys began to pull her and she fell to the floor. She started screaming no, but they wouldn't let her go. He dragged her into a corner and began to touch all over her as she kicked him._**

**_I couldn't do anything about it. If one of the guys hit me I could risk letting Youko come out. Then there will be no party. I wouldn't be able to control Youko and then all hell will break lose making me do things I wouldn't want to do._**

**_"AHHH. You Bitch! She bite ME!" I heard him yell. She began to run, past me, and into a bathroom._**

**_I took a couple sips of my soda and put it down._**

**_"Come one Shuichi. Dance!" Another girl began to request for me._**

**_"Uh Sorry I have to go, You know." I told the girl. Who was obviously slow._**

**_"Oh. You mean the bathroom."She asked as she began to move around the dance floor._**

**_I nodded my head and walked over to the bathroom, in which she was in. I stopped right in front of it. I could hear someone inside crying. Nakamura. I heard her scream and then something or someone fall to the floor. I Quickly pushed the door open. I almost ripped it off. I looked at her laying on the floor. I went up to her and looked at the Knife in her hands. It was blood stained. I could smell it. Ningen blood can make even the most controlled demon go wild for it. I picked her up bridal style. She seemed to have fainted or blacked out. As soon as I picked her up I noticed her wrist._**

**_She was trying to kill herself?_**

**_I looked at her tear and mascara stained face. She looked so calm and peaceful, but I knew that wasn't what she was feeling._**

**_"Hey Shui.. Oh My Gosh! What happened?" One of the girls asked me as she saw Nakamura in my arm's."Some one call an ambulance!" She screamed out toward the people at the party._**

**_End of Flashback_**

I took out my things and closed my locker. I turned around and saw about 7 girls around me staring at me like I was a sex god or something.

"Sorry girls. I have to go to class." I said and they responded by nodding their heads. I began to walk to my class as they followed behind me.

(A/N: Back to Nakamura's point of view.)

I stepped into the class with Yusagi right behind me. I could feel everyone staring a me as I went over to my seat. I sat down behind Yusagi, who was beginning to blow big buuble with her gum. I watched as Shuichi entered the classroom and took a seat near the front.

_Such a teacher's pet._

I watched as our teacher stepped in the classroom.

"Alright students" He sort of welcomed us.

Alright, This is my new chapter. So, YAY! I actually got it up so quick. It's cool. LOL! Well, review it if you want me to continue it. k?

Thanks to my reviewers:

Hirina: See I updated it before i went to mexico. LOL! Well, I'm goign to miss ya'll. sniff

Kemiko: Hey! Maybe your right you never know. I'm going to be unpredictable in this chapter. Maybe kurama or one of his ...friends.LOL! I'm not sure I need people' suggestions and shit.

Lady Nicky: Thanks for thinking my story's Cool. LOL!

Orizaki Raine: Thanks for thinking my story's great. LOL!

I'm so laughy today ( i refuse to use the word giggling when reffering to me) It makes me sound girly and preppy. Well, if ya'll have noticed i've been taking long on either this story or any other story just read my profile so you can find out why. Or if ya'll want to know a couple things about my story ya'll can look in my profile or email me.LOL! Well, peace.


	4. Telepathy and roses

Hey! My next chapter. I'm sorry i had to go on vacation. But i made up for it. i'm putting up the next chap the day after i just got back, instead of going out to PARTY! Well, anyways, a special thanks to Kemiko for helping me with this chap and Hirina for making it better. so yea. Most of the funny parts in this chapter were Kemiko's ideas. So Prepare your sel;f for the next chap.

chapter 4

I looked around the classroom a our teacher began taking attendance. I ended looking at Shuichi.

What the hell? Why am I looking at him?

I shook my head and turned my attention to the blackboard, where our assignments for math are usually. There was nothing on it.

Yugasi also noticed there was nothing on the board.

Hmm... that's weird.

"Hey Nakamura. Uh... where's the assignment?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and she began to laugh, making her low pigtailes bounce a little.

I looked back at the teacher just as he was finishing up the attendance.

"Oh." he said as he bagan to chuckle."You all are robably wondering where your assignments are. Well, there isn't going to be an today. We are going to talk about something else. the principal asked us to talk about itin our own classroom, since he auditorium is being used for something else."

Everyone began to look at each other and whisper things here and there.

"Alright. Quiet down. It's about the upcoming dance. I'm sure you have all heard about it. Since we didn't have the spring fling, they planned to make a dance. Well, they just wanted me to read some rules . Alright everyone who is coming has to wear something formal and nice, nothing that shows too much skin and definitely no jeans. So that may mean tuxedos or suits for the boys and dresses for the girls. hahaha. Okay, they got a dj, the orchestra and and are going to play a few songs and some of the school bands are going to also play..."He continued on time to time looking up from the piece of paper to add a comment or two.

I began to space off.

The Dance. Damn that shit is mandatory for me. Kuso! Orchestra can sometimes be a bitch. So that means i'm going to have to go, if I want to or not.Fuck! I hate this damn school!

I noticed a hand in front of my face.

"Hey Nakamura. Snap out of it." I heard Yugasi tell me.

How long have I been spaced out for? Probably a long time since class was about to end.

"Alright that's it. You all can begin to pack your thin-" was all our teacher got to say before the bell rang.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGGG!

Everyone rushed out of the classroom to their next classes.

I stood up and began to walk to the front of the class. But stopped when I heard Yugasi laughing behind me.

"What?" I asked her.

She continued to laugh and pointed ahead. I followed her finger and almost tripped over air. There he was, Shuichi, being attacked by his fan group, (not like he ever got any freedom) all asking him to go to the dance. It soon started into a fight.

"He's mine bitch!"

"Oh no you didn't trampy ass hoe!"

"It's on!"

"Uhh… Ladies…"

"Yo momma so stupid, she thought her orthodontist was her dentist."

"Yo momma so fat, when she laughs her toes wiggle!"

"Yo momma so ugly, when she was born, the doctors had to put her in water to see which end would breathe!"

"Yo momma so dumb, she stuck a phone up her ass and thought she was makin' a booty call!"

Shuichi sweat-dropped. I sighed. Those were so old,they aren'teven funny. I saw Shuichi take small, cautious steps back. I walked out the door, still watching him. He made it outside without them noticing. He stood at the wall next to me, and let out a breath of relief. I coughed and he jumped.

"N-Nakamura. Hello."

The rush of anger ran back to me. I had the urge to say something to him. _Just something to shut him up for a while._

"Save it pretty boy." I snapped and walked off. He sighed and followed me.

_I can't stand him! Why won't he leave me alone!_

When we reached the science class, I sat down in the back, while Shuichi, amazingly, did the same thing, except he was at by the window. He stared out the window at a tree next to it. The tree was particularly high.

_Is he following me? Cause if he is...I won't let him._

Our teacher, Ms. Chiinano, stood in front of the class. She was a bubbly teacher. "Guess what class." She looked around. "I'm assigning a project. You will work in pairs of two. Boy and Girl." My heart stopped. "And I will be the one to choose your partners." I cringed.

Shebeganto pairpeople up. "Nakamura!" I waited, my heart skipped a beat. _Please not Shuichi_. "Shuichi."

_DAMN!_

I looked at him to see that he wasn't paying attention. I growled and went to sit next to him. He was still staring out the window at the tree.

_What the hell is he staring at?_

_Fuck why him, why not someone else?_

_I'm so pissed off. Why did it have to be the guy i least wanted to be paired up with? I need to kick something_.

I lifted my foot up and hit the first thing in sight. **_A chair. Kurama's chair. _**He fell to the floor and looked at me shocked.

"We're partners." I stated simply. Maybe that will show him that I don't like people messing with me or him following me. Maybe he'll leave me alone.

He frowned then smiled.

_Fuck, Why is he always so damn fucking cheerful. It gets on my nerves._

He shot a glance at the tree. He looked at me. I ignored him. When he wasn't looking, I found myself staring at him. I mentally slapped myself everytime,then looked away.

**_Shuichi's POV_**

I followed behind Nakamura after leaving class. She sat in the back and I did too. I sat next to the window. The teacher started speaking but I paid no attention.

I needed to talk to Hiei.

"So. Do you have anymore information Hiei?" I asked the fire demon, perchedon the top branch of the tree outside the window.

"Yes. The detective and the idiot are going to talk about it at lunch. Unfortunately, I have to be there."

I could practically feel his scowl. "Why here though?"

"Hn. How should I know? It's that stupid toddler… It seems as if this is your chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"The project your teacher is assigning."

"Ok… what-." I never got to finish my question because I fell to the ground and the connection was lost. I looked to see Nakamura there.

"We're partners" she said. I frowned, and then smiled. I shot a glance at Hiei, who smirked, then looked back to her. She was clearly ignoring me. I knew Hiei must have made Ms. Chiinano pick us for partners. I looked to the tree once more, but before I could start the conversation again, I felt someone's eyes on my back. I had a feeling it was Nakamura.

_**End of Shuichi's POV**_

The rest of 2nd hour dragged on. Ms. Chiinano explained the whole project to us. Even though I paid zero attention. I'll have to ask Yugasi, later on. I looked over at Yugasi. She was talking to her partner, a black haired chocolate eyed boy, who was leaning back in his chair.

_Yusuke. Hmm... I wonder if Keiko will be mad. Oh well._

I looked over at Shuichi. He was still looking out the window.

_What the hell is he looking at?_

I looked over at where he was looking.

_A tree? What's so interesting about a God damn tree?_

I looked up and could have sworn I saw someone in that tree… but perhaps I was just seeing things.

_Maybe it's the medication._

Shuichi sighed then looked away from the tree. He spaced out again, looking at the papers on his desk. After a couple of seconds, he looked up at Yusuke. I glanced at Yusuke only to see him give Shuichi a thumbs-up and a smirk.

_**Odd.**_

Ms. Chiinano spoke, "Ok. We have 5 more minutes of class. Feel free to chat amongst yourselves."

Before I could move, Yusuke and Yugasi came my way. Yugasi sat next to me while Yusuke sat behind Shuichi. I moved away from Yugasi, a bit. I wanted to hear what they were talking about, yet I didn't want them to know I was listening.

"Hiei tells me you have more information." I heard Shuichi say. They were talking in hushed tones. I could barely hear what they were saying.

"Yeah. I don't like this one." Yusuke muttered.

"Oh really? Why not?"

"It's gonna be harder than normal."

Shuichi chuckled. I could feel an odd sensation inside me. _What's wrong with me?_

"I thought you liked challenges."

"Well, yea. But the challenge might not be for me. But for...he should have assigned this one to someone else!"Then Yusuke started muttering things about stupid toddlers. I was shocked. What was smart, charming, Shuichi, doing with the toughest punk in Japan? The bell rang and they got up. Yusuke grabbed his things then smirked.

"Don't let your fans steal anything. I don't think I want half-a-friend." He laughed then ran off. Shuichi glared at him.

As he gathered his things, Yugasi whispered to me, "I wonder if Shuichi can fight."

I laughed, "Pretty boy? I doubt it. He'd probably scare them by praying in a different language."

Yugasi laughed.

She took a deep breath, and then walked over to him.

"Hey Shuichi?" He looked up. "I was wondering, what are you doing with a punk like Urameshi?"

He smiled, "He's a friend."

"Any other guy friends that aren't part of your fan club."

Shuichi paled considerably, "Please… Don't mention the fan club… It scares the crap out of me to see guys worshiping me. I'd rather tell every secret I've ever kept than acknowledge the boys in the club."

"I know how you feel." Yugasi nodded.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"I have a friend that I currently found out is a lesbo. She thought I was one and said she loved me. I was scarred for life. I haven't been around her in a while, I've been in shock."

(A/N: No offense to people who are attracted to the same sex.)

I knew Yugasi was joking and Shuichi must have caught on.

Shuichi chuckled, "At least you're not fucking surrounded by them." He muttered. I stared.

_Shuichi Minamino cursed. He said a bad word. What's this world coming to!_

He sighed.

"Nakamura... we have the same class so, do you want to walk together?"

I looked over at a smirking Yugasi. Then I remembered and I again became angry.

I stood up and opened my mouth to tell him exactly what was on my mind:

_NO! I hate you! Why the fuck won't you leave me the hell alone!_

But before I could, Yugasi's smirk turned into an action.She bumped me into Shuichi who was sitting down and I landed in his arms. As soon as I fell into his arms the scent of roses surrounded me. It smelled lovely.

_Snap out of it!

* * *

_

**Well, how did it turn out to be for a welcome back chapter? Hmm,...I ****wonder what will happen next.**

**Well, ya'll will just have to wait and see. I hope you will all review. I want atleast 5 reviews. (My welcome back present) **

**Which remind me. I need to thank all my reviewers. let me prepare the list. Uh hum.**

**kemiko: **Thanks for helping me write this chap. I hope this answers some of your questions. If it didn't then the next chap will.

**Naomi: **Thanks for reviewing. Yea she isn't the typical girl that likes to be rescued by guys.

**lady nicky: **I hope didn't keep you waiting too long.

**Hirina:** Guess who's back, back again. Lol.

**animegirl2961:** Thanks for reviewing. Really? it is a good story?

**fluffysbijin05: **It's okay. Hmmm... maybe someone will kick her dad's ass. I never really thought about it. I thought people would have been mad at me becauseI madekurama a pianist in this fan fic. Thanks for thinking it was a good idea.

* * *

This chapter was sort of boring but the next one for sure will be interesting. Well, peace til the next chapter. 


	5. Tripping over a pianist

Hey! this is the next chater. Number 5. LOL. Well, you all or atleast most must be wondering about the little convo between hiei and kurama. Well, in this chapter you will learn more about it.One thing most people are asking me is why does kurama talk with nakamura and get nervous, well, you'll find out. On with this very long chapter. I want to thank Hirina for helping me with this chapter.

Chapter 5

I snapped out of the daze Shuichi's smell had me in. I stood up and moved away from his opened arms.

_What the hell? He looks good and he smells good. I need to get away for awhile. Shuichi...Shuichi...I don't know. God._

I looked at Shuichi and glared at him.

_I don't understand it but he makes me feel like I am not myself and I don't like it._

I began to walk out leaving him behind and pissed off at what Yugasi had just done.

_Speaking of the child there she is._

I sped up my pace and soon caught up to Yugasi.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her my voice a little rough.

"God, Nakamura. You are so...ugh. I notice how you look at him. You have to admit something is going through that little head of yours." She said still walking not even loking at me while she talked.

"What are you talking about. Me and pretty boy. You must be crazy." I said to her.

"I thought you needed a little help and I was right." She said this time looking at me.

I gave her a confused look.

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed. Oh my...hmmmm...you haven't have you." She said looking away from me.

"What?" I asked again still confused.

"Naka...Shuichi isn't the only one with a fan club here. You have one too." she said.

I stopped dead in my tracks confused at her words. I watched her make her way to the end of the hallway and dissapear.

I began my way up the stairs to the orchestra room.

_What does she mean by my own fan club? Has she gone crazy?_

I must have been to confused at what yugasi said to pay much attention to where I was stepping. Next thing I knew, my foot tripped on a step making my books and me begin to fall.

_Fuck._

But before I hit the groundI felt someone grip me from my waist and pull me back on my feet. I turned around to be shocked. The person that was now gripping me around my waist was...

_Shuichi._

"Get off me cherry head! NOW!" I yelled at him and he let go.

I glared at him fiercely. _How could he ...how could he grab me by my waist and...was he following me cause he usualy takes the other stair well._

I bent down and began to pick off my books Shuichi doing the same.i snatched my books out of his hands and snapped,"Back off, Pretty Boy." I stood up turned around and began to make my way to orchestra, with Shuichi walking at a safe distance behind me.

**Shuichi's POV**

_What did I do wrong. I just helped her and she didn't even thank me, like the other girls would. She definitely is different._

I made my way into the orchestra room just as Nakamura was taking a seat. Nobody had taken out there instruments so I figured it was a day for another speech. I went to the back and sat by a window. Hiei was waiting for me to talk about...

"Shuichi Minamino can I speak to you for a moment?" I heard my orchestra teacher call me.

"Yes."

I began to walk over to her. As I got there she stuck some papers out in front of my face so I could grab them.

"Here Shuichi. This is the piece you will be playing at the school dance. Yea I know. 8 pages long but this is what they want to hear play." she said not even looking up at me.

I grabbed the papers and began to walk to the seat by the window. I looked out to the tree, but Hiei was no where in sight.

_Guess he won't be here until the middle of this class._

Some thing had been bothering since the last meeting with Hiei, (2nd hour) Why did he pair me up with Nakamura. he made it sound as if it was part of the mission.

**Flash back**

"Now... your new mission. Yes... here it is." Koenma said looking through a file on his desk.

"Come on...can you just gives us our mission already." Yusuke said clearly in annoyed.

"Alright. I'll get to the point quickly. There is a Kitsune in your area Yusuke. SHE.. goes to your school." koenma began

"What? A girl ... your crazy right! We can't... I can't fight a girl." Yusuke yelled.

"A kitsune? What would she be doing in a school?" I asked calmly. it seemed strange that a kitsune would be in a school.

"She... I guess...doesn't know she is a kitsune. Her mother was a kitsune herself, but died without telling her. No Yusuke i'm not asking you to fight her just watch over her. She's from a strong line of kitsune. Unfortunately she's the last of that kitsune line. Almost the whole family line was killed by a demon named ...Shokei." Koenma continued."All I'm asking is for you to find out who she is.. I don't have a picture of her ... as you can see she's already like a kitsune..sly and sneaky.. to fast to get a picture of and plus she was born in ningenkai. that will be all. I will contact you if I have anymore information."

**End of flashback**

I looked outside the window and their was Hiei.

_"Kurama I only have a short time to talk. All I can tell you is watch who you...fall for."_

_"What? What are you talking about Hiei."_

_"Hn.No time. I have to leave."_

With that sure enough Hiei left.

_What is he talking about whatch who you fall for?_

**End of shuichi's Pov**

I watched as my orchestra teacher began to talk. I was actually paying attention.

"Alright students.I will be calling you one by one to go up and play your solo. If you aren't playing individually please stay were you are. Shuichi Minamino. The piano solo. I'm sorry dear I didn't give you anytime to rehearse, but it's next week so it would be best if you could play for us now." I watched as she called him up and explain to him.

Everyone turned their heads in his direction. He began to walk up to the front and I watched his every step. He took his seat at the piano and prepared himself.

_He doesn't even need practice. He'll get it right the first time. He always does._

He began to play. " My heart will go on" That song always gets to me. It's ...beautiful and he plays it gracefully. It sent a shiver up my spine. I looked at my arms and saw I had goosebumps all over them.

_That's never happened before._ I watched as Shuichi continued playing, a weird sensation in my stomache.

_I can't take it anymore._

I raised my hand.

"Yes miss kadishu?" My teacher asked softly to not interrupt Shuichi.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked her.

She began to check the clipboard. " Well, I guess, since you won't even be playing today. You'll be playing tomorrow, so go ahead.

I stood up and grabbed my things. I began to walk out of the orchestra room making my way over to the stairs. I noticed someone by them. I took a closer look.

_Yusuke._

But there was someone else beside him. Someone just the same size as me. Black hair and clothes. white scarf and white bandages or something around his hands and arms.

At that moment Yugasi...

* * *

Sorry you guys I didn't get to the lunch conversation in this chapter and I'm sorry it's short but I have to go now and I promised I would put it up before 5:00 that's why I'm doing this short chapter.

Now It's time to thank the reviewers. You guys reviewed fast. Anyways I want 8 reviews for the next chapter. No buts about it. You guys review to fast. you'll review even faster since the next chapter will have the lunch conversation. So...what's with the kitsune idea? and what are Yusuke and hiei doing talking ...INSIDE THE SCHOOL! Where did yugasi pop out from? And what is she doing here?

These are probably the questions goign through your head at this time.

My reviewers:

**Hirina:**Nice Little show you had there. LOL!

**Kemiko3955:** So did this chapter show more of a change in the way Nakamura thinks of kurama...Shuichi?

**Desa the dragon:** Sorry I didn't get to the part of why hiei paired shuichi up with nakamura but you'll have to wait till the next chapter.

**lady nicky:** Sorry for the LONG chapter. LOL. Hope you like this chapter.

**animegirl2961:** Gosh so demanding. See I updated. LOL.

* * *

Alright rememeber the faster you give me 8 reviews the faster i'll update. K, see ya around. 


	6. Kurama's shirt

HEy Readers! This is the next chapter. Yay! I hope you like it. I want to thank Hirina for helping me out with this story and Kemiko for giving me a brilliant idea. LOL!

* * *

Yugasi popped out of nowhere in front of me, I didn't have anytime to stop and we hit each other a little to hard. Our books spilled everywhere and I fell on the floor. Quickly someone ran over to me. My vision blured as a searing pain shot through my head. Suddenly my view was swallowed in a sea of darkness as I passed out. 

I awoke to the smell of roses. It smelt sweet and relaxing...I shot up from the soft, comfortable bed I was laying on as the memories from before came flooding back to me. As my eye sight focused, I saw something red across the room. The fog in my eyes cleared completely as Kurama came into view. Just then he said, "You're finally awake I see."

He walks towards me.

I spat, "Keep your distance from me!"

He stopped and said. "Fine."

I demanded, ""Where the hell am I, What happened!"

Shuichireplied, "It seems you had a collision with your friend Yugasi in the hallway. After you collided with her you hit your head on a locker and then on the the ground hard."

I glared at him fiercely, "That still doesn't explain where the hell I am pretty boy!"

Kurama sighed, "You're at my house."

"Your what?" I yelled as I shot up from the bed. I screamed I was in one of his shirts and only in one of his shirts. I grabbed the bed sheets and covered myself.

"You pervert! you-!"I began to scream.

"No. No you got it all wrong. When I unbandaged your ...well, your blood was still flowing and it stained your clothes so I couldn't.."Shuichi beagan to explain to me but all I cared about was did he see my body.

"So you did change me!" I yelled at him.

I watched as a blush came over his face. "Ah. You perve. You molester!"

"Hey calm down. Yugasi asked me to help." He told me.

A shocked look came over my face as I slid down the bed frame back onto the bed."O...oh."

I could feel him staring at me.

"What?" I yelled at him.

_Why are you always staring at me?_

_And why am I not yelling anymore?_

_Why the fuck am I still here?_

_AND WHY DO I HAVE THE URGE TO LOOK AT YOU?_

"I just..." He began. But I cut him off.

"I'm leaving, i'm going home." I said as I shot up quickly, a little to quickly and got dizzy. I put my hand up to my head.

_Fuck. One day with pills and I already forgot to drink them._

I fell back onto the bed and yet again blacked out.

* * *

I woke up yet again to the sweet smell of roses. But I could tell I was in my bed. My pillow was as soft as a marshmallow. I opened my eyes to my room and the fox teddy on my side table.It was morning, I could notice the sun seeping through the creak in my curtains. 

_Fuck I forgot to take off my contacts. Well, atleast I won't have to worry about putting them on. _

I pulled the covers off myself but didn't move. I looked down at my body. I was still wearing Shuichi's shirt. I looked around my room to see if I had roses somewhere, but none where in sight.

_Then what smells like roses?_

I looked at Shichi's shirt.

_Hmm... I wonder._

I grabbed onto the shirts end and brought it up to my nose.

Sniff.

_mmmmm...it's the...shirt._

I fell into the daze of the smell from the shirt.

At that moment someone burst into my room , startling me. I quickly covered myself up with the bed covers.

**_My father._**

"Who was that boy?" He snarled at me.

"What boy?" I asked him.

"Don't play dumb with me!" He yelled at me as he came up to me and pulled the covers off me.

"Oh, did you guys have a little fling last night while I wasn't here?"He asked me.

"N-" But before I could finish the sentence he slapped one of my bare legs, and I screamed in pain.

His hand felt like a hot spatula hitting my raw skin.

_Please, not again._

"I don't ever want to see you like this again!" He spat at me. He grabbed me by my arm roughly yanking me out of my bed.

"Please, Father. Let go of me." I pleaded him. I couldn't hit him. He was my father.

That would be disrespectful.

He threw me onto the floor.

I layed on the floor. The impact of my weak body hitting the floor took my energy.

Some people wonder why i'm not crying yet. I can't , my body refuses to. I'm so used to the beatings that they don't mean anything anymore.

I scream in pain as I felt his leg hit me in my stomache. I spit the blood from my mouth onto my black carpet.

"Now be warned for next time, I won't be as nice to ya. I'll beat you until your in the hospital next time!" He yelled at me as he stormed out of my room.

I slowly began to stand up holding my stomache.

"Oh child!"

_Changshi. Always right on time._

I felt her begin to help me stand up and sit me on the bed.

"Was that bad this time?" She asked.

I couldn't look at her. "No, just the usual."

I heard her foot steps go in my bathroom and come back out.

She handed me a cup. I still couldn't look at her. I took the cup from her hand.

_**Water.**_

I began to drank it.

"Nakamura where is the mirror that belongs to your bathroom?" She asked me.

I knew eventually she would find out.

"I took it down."

"Why?"

"Because...because I felt like it."

She knew I was lieing. I sucked at lieing to her. I could lie to everyone else but not her.

"Alright. Do you want me to call the school and say your no-"

I didn't let her finish. I quickly looked up at her.

"No." I simply said. The last thing I wanted to do was stay at this house.

I noticed Changshi looking at me with a shocked face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said with watery eyes as she began to walk out of my room.

_Did I say something?_

I stood up and began to walk into my bathroom. I turned on my shower and took my clothes off. I looked at my leg a big bruise was on it , as was one on my arm where he grabbed me and one on my stomache. I Slowly made my way into the shower. The water was cold, but that was how it had to be. Cold to help my pain ease.

I turned off the shower water and dried myself with a towel.

I went into my room and looked in my closet for clothes to wear. I grabbed a bair of loose, extra long, jeans and a long sleeved, hanging off my shoulder, black shirt.

I slipped some black shoes on and I pulled my hair up and stuck 2 chopsticks in it.

I would have to ride my motorcycle to school today and didn't want my hair in my face.

I grabbed my bookbag realizing that I didn't do any homework and I had no idea what the project for school was.

_Great._

I grabbed my keys and made my way to the garage.

**Shuichi's Pov**

I Stepped into my room, just having got out of the shower.

I spent the night at Nakamura's house. I couldn't leave her alone Not after she had blacked out. It wasn't my intention to spend the night. I just fell asleep.

**Flashback**

I finished my solo and went to take my seat. Just then Yusuke came into the room panting.

"Uh..Miss..Baijin...the...principal...needs. Ku...I mean ..Shuichi Minamino." Yusuke said as he shot a look of worry at me.

"Alright, Shuichi you may go." She said waving a hand.

I stood up and made my way calmly over to the door. As soon as we were out of hearing range...

"What happened?" I asked Yusuke.

"Nakamura." Yusuke said.

"What happened to her?" I asked Yusuke sounding a little worried, which caught Yusuke's attention. My heart started to beat faster."I mean since you came in the room a little worried."

"Her and Yugasi Hit each other coming out of the hallways and they hit each other a little too hard , making Nakamura fall into a wall and hit her head on a locker. What I'm trying to say is she blacked out and she's loosing alot of blood coming out of her wrist." Yusuke finished up.

I heart was beginning to beat alot faster and I had to admit I did feel worried about Nakamura.

We caught up to them as she lay in Kuwabara's arm. A weird sensation grew in my stomache as I felt angry at Kuwabara. But I shook that nonsense out of my head. I had no reason to be mad at him.

I suggested we take her to my house, since my mom was out on bnusiness. And that's what we did.

* * *

I brought her into my room and layed her down, everyone else waited outside in my living room. 

Hiei appeared out of nowhere on my windowsill.

"May I make a suggestion Kitsune." Hiei said as in more of a staement then a question. "How about you clean her wound."

I did as he told me my hand shaking as I did so. The blood was pouring out from her wrists, spilling onto her clothes.

I finished just as Yugasi came in.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara just left-God look at the blood all over her." She said as she stepped closer to me.

She paid no attention to Hiei who made his way into the living room.

"Do you have anything for me to change her into?" She asked me.

I looked at her suprised."Ah..yes in my closet." I said as I made my way out of the room.

I took a seat on the couch and waited for yugasi to finish.

"Your falling for her, Kurama." I could hear Hiei from the windowsill.

My heart began to beat fast again. I didn't know how to answer him.

"You can't even speak correctly in front of her." Hiei stated.

I again could give no response.

_It was true, I couldn't think straight in front of her every time I tried to say something I had to think about it twice afraid of what her reaction might be. Everytime she would look at me I had a weird sensation._

_She was sort of driving me crazy, but I have no clue why._

"She- " I began, but was interrupted.

"Shuichi can you help me out." Yugasi yelled out from the room.

I looked over at Hiei and stood up. I made my way over to the room and opened the door to be greeted by Yugasi holding up one of my dress shirts, black.

"How can I help you?" I asked her.

She looked over at Nakamura and then at the shirt. "While I unbottun this shirt take her's off." She answered. "I don't think it's a good idea for me, a girl, her friend, to be taking her shirt off. Plus she seems to like you... I mean just do it. I'm going to unbutton this shirt."

A blush came over my face and I looked at Yugasi, who was busy unbuttoning the shirt. I walked over to Nakamura and looked at her.

The idea of violating her personal space , made me know that it wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't say no. I grabbed her shirt and pulled it up a bit, as I saw her bare belly. I pulled her arms from under her shirt. I looked over at Yugasi to see if she was done, so she could just finish taking the shirt off. I blushed a deeper red as I thought of the idea of her breast showing from under her clothes, I knew she probably had a bra on or something but it seemed wrong.

_Get over yourself._

I pulled the shirt over her head as I felt my face get hotter, She was beautiful, and there was no denying it. I slowly layed her head on the pillow and went over by Yugasi who had just finished unbuttoning my shirt.

"Thanks." She sayed grinning at me and went over to her friend. She began to put the shirt on and button it back up. "Man her pants are also messed up. You by any chance have any pants that'll fit her?"

I shook my head.

"I thought so." she said."Well, I can't just leave her in these pants." She turned to me."Turn around Shuichi."

I did as I was told.

* * *

A couple of hours later Yugasi left and Nakamura woke up shocked and stood up revealing herself and started arguing with me. I blushed throughout the whole thing. She blacked out at the end and I decided it was time for her to go to her house. I did so. 

I knocked on the door and a maid came to open the door. She looked worried at the fact that Nakamura was in my hands. She showed me up to her room and I layed her on the bed.

"Aren't you the same boy that brought her here when she...well." She began to ask me.

"Yes." I responded.

"Umm.. young man do you mind waiting outside for a minute or two. Just come back in when the minutes are up.

"Certaintly." I said as I made my way out of the room.

Two minutes are up.

I came back into the room, just as she was putting a small container away. I didn't bother to ask.

"Well, you can stay and watch after her if you like." She said giving me a smile.

"Sure." I replied, returning the smile.

I watched her leave and close the door.

I went and sat at the edge of Nakamura's bed. I looked around her bedroom.

_Black and red.Suits her._

I looked at the things on her bedside table. An alarm, a lamp, a book, and... a kitsune teddy?

There on her desk was a black red tipped, red eared,blue eyed Kitsune teddy.

_It can't possible be her, she has dark eyes._

It was getting dark outside. I watched as the sunset. There was a perfect view right out of her window. I looked over at a corner and noticed she had a piano. I walked over to it and sat on the piano bench. I began to play.

A couple of hours later. I got tired and my fingers could no longer play. I went and sat next to her on her bed, and a couple of minutes later I fell asleep.

**End of flashback**

I changed into my school uniform and grabbed my things. Yusuke had asked us to be there at least half an hour earlier, to...talk.

**End of Shuichi's POV**

I stopped my motorcycle outside of the forest. I parked it and turned it off.

_It's been a long time since I've been in here._

I began to make my way into the forest.

_I only have about half an hour do talk to her...

* * *

_

Alright this is it. Yea I know you were all waiting for that little lunch convo. But sorry. I'm going to have to put it off until the next chapter. LOL. And Hey. I didn't get the required reviews for me to put this chapter up. But I don't want my readers to wait to long. I think this is the longest chapter I have written, yet. LOL. But I had tons of time to write it. lol.

Now to thank my reviewers.

**Kemiko3955:**Alright, I'll answer your questions. Yea, well, I messed it up Kuwabara was the one that was suppose to say that he didn't fight girls but I was thinking of yusuke at the time and I messed them up. Keiko is in the story, didn't you see it in chapter 5 or 4. Nakamura said _I wonder if keiko will be mad._ Alright. this story is just mostly based off Shuichi and nakamura, so if you don't see much of the characters it's because of that. You figured what type of kitsune she is. A red. lol Thanks for reviewing.lol

**Hirina:** Is this chapter short? LOL thanks for reviewing.

**Desa the dragon:** I tried to make this chapter long. So, If i killed ya let me know. lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sonya-white-angel:** Hi! Hey, I don't believe you've ever reviewed this story. LOL. WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! lol. Thanks for thinking this was a good story and for reviewing.

**Lady Nicky:** Thanks for reviewing.

**animegirl2961: **Thanks for loving my story. It's okay, to demand...once and awhile. LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Oh yea and by the way. I want 8 reviews for my story. For real. If I don't get 8 reviews no more story. Atleast not until I get 8 reviews.

I'M NOT PLAYING. LOL! EVEN THOUGHT I'M LAUGHING.


	7. Sexy Youko's return

Hey! Alright this is my new chapter. The best one yet! Ya'll will get to see, the convo they were suppose to have at lunch, not at lunch but in the morning. There will also be some action. So yea. and maybe...alittle something else. I would like to thank my friend Kemiko For writing the Youko part and other parts in the story. But mainly the Youko part cause it is SOOOOO GOOOD!

**Chapter 7**

I walked into the forest, knowing that I wouldn't make it unless I ran. Which is what I did. I felt the twigs and branches hit my face, I knew I would end up with a couple of scratches or to but that didn't matter, I just needed to see her.

I kept on running through the forest, now in the deep end of it. I stopped when I got to the place I needed to be.

The waterfall.

I'm the only one who knew of this waterfall, me and my grandma.

(A/N: Some of you might be thinking: GRANDMA?)

I believe that when my grandmother died, her spirit stayed here.When I was a little girl and found out that my grandma died I ran to this water fall. I looked into the water coming from the waterfall and saw my grandmother in there. From then on, I would visit her spirit when ever I needed to talk.

I began to take off my clothes and then dived into the water. People would think the water would be cold but it felt like a hot spring, nice to bathe in.

"Grandma."I called her.

I watched as her glowing spirit showed up in front of me.

"Hello child." she said in her ancient, warm,loving voice.

"Hi gran." I said, as she studied me with a smile on her face.

"Nakamura, I see something troubling in thy eyes." She said in that wise way of hers.

"Ye..yea.You know the usual thing with father" I said to her not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Child do not lie to thy grandmother. There is something else troubling thy, something with.." She said as she looked at me closer with her deep blue eyes. " A young man. Would thy care to tell me how thy is being troubled by him?"

I looked into my grandmothers eyes.If someone were to look at her eyes and decide what age she was they would say a 5 year old. She had the eyes of a 5 year old, still filled with color and joy. It is only her wrinkles and voice that keep her from being that age. I looked away from my grandma and into the sky.

"I don't know grandma. He makes me feel different. Sometimes I hate him and sometimes I can't make up my mind. He makes me feel like someone else and it confuses me.This thing is driving me crazy!" I said as I sinked myself a little bit more into the water.

My grandmother began to chuckle in a kind manner.

"What?" i asked a little irritated that she found this funny.

"Thy are just like thy mother. So troubled to say their feelings." My grandmother said as she smiled making the wrinkles next to her eyes show.

"Grandma he's one of those popular guys, that have every girl after him." I told her.

"Child thy feels that way, because it was meant for thy to feel it. It was like destiny meant for it." She said as she left.

"Hey! You can't just leave like that. COME BACK!" I said a little angry. "I don't even know what that means!"

I stood up and got out of the water. I slipped on my clothes and looked at my watch.

Yes, thirty minutes before school starts. I'll make it.

I began running back to my motorcycle.

* * *

**Shuichi's POV**

I stepped onto the school grounds and began making my way over to Yusuke and Kuwabara. I felt someone next to me and turned around to be greeted by Hiei.

"Hello Hiei." I greeted him.

"Hn." Was all I got back from him.

At that moment I felt a bad sensation, like I needed to throw up. I hunched over and took a deep breath and my vision blurred.When I calmed down I stood back up and looked over at Hiei.

"Your eyes they were a goldish color . What's happening?" He asked me.

"Youko. He's been acting up almost like demanding to free himself. Ever since the

dark tournament." I explained to him.

"Well, what did you expect it's only been a week." Hiei said.

We made our way over to the boys silently.

"Sup!" Yusuke and Kuwabara greeted us.

"Hi" I greeted them back as Hiei just 'hned'.

"So Kurama. What's up with you and the Nakamura girl?" Yusuke asked me.

"What about her?" I asked Yusuke.

"Well, yesterday when you say me holding her in my arms, there was a tinge of gold in your eye. Which scared the crap out of me man. I really thought you were going Youko on me." Kuwabara said.

Then I remebered. I felt angry at him..sort of...sort of like I felt ...well, jealous.

I didn't answer Kuwabara, I couldn't tell him that.

"Were you jealous Kurama? Do you... like Nakamura?" Yusuke asked.

They all waited for me to respond.

"Yes, you do Kurama. Just say it. I can tell it in your eyes. They are look the same way as mine look when I think of Yukina." I looked at Kuwabara.

Wham!

Hiei had hit him upside the head.

"Hey!You little mi-" Kuwabara began his insult but never finished.

"Shut up will you." Yusuke said which made them be quiet.

"Kurama. We found out who the kitsune is." Hiei stated.

"But we found out some other news. Koenma's father wants her to breed in spirit world and you know he will get what he wants. They have already decided on that and there is no changing that. If she stays in ningenkai the demons will search for her and mate with her if she likes it or not, same goes for Makai." Yusuke explained to him.

I gave them a confused look."Why would it interest me that they would want to breed her?" I asked them. "I don't even know the kitsune to even worry about her."

"Because Kurama. it's Nakamura!" Hiei yelled at me.

I felt like a knife just went through my heart.

"Kurama you okay? You look pale." Yusuke asked me.

"See I told you it wouldn't have been a good idea for him to find out the love of his life is going to be used as a breeding machine!" Kuwabara added.

"No I'm okay." I said as I began to walk away.

Nakamura, be used as a breeder?

I couldn't stand it anymore.

Why would koenma chose her ?

Why did it have to be her?

Why did it have to be the girl...I love.

**End of Shuchi's POV**

I walked on the school grounds, making my way to the door. I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara looking somewhere, at someone with concerned faces. There was that short guy again, looking the same direction they were, with an emotionless face. I followed their gaze, and saw Shuichi. I gasped.

He looked pale. He looked hurt.

I kept walking, but wasn't paying attention, and I crashed into a jock in our school. I realized that they were the reason I tried to take my own life.

"Hey. If it isn't the bitch." Ken, the leader, said. His two goons behind him snickered.

"We never got to finish what we started at the party." Akimatsu sneered. He grabbed her hand.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled, trying to yank my hand away. I had had enough of this!

"Now, now, now, be a good little bitch and calm down." Senkatsami stated.

I growled in frustration. Anger blinded me. Men. I can't stand them! They always use you for their toy!

I couldn't get my hand out of Akimatsu's grip, so I bit him, surprisingly drawing blood.

"BITCH!" He slapped me, hard. I landed on the ground hitting my head. Everything was fading. My vision started going black. The last thing I saw, was a tall silver haired man, with two sliver ears, and five silver tails, and a silver tunic. Wow.. that's… a lot of silver. I thought, before passing out.

**Shuichi's POV**

I walked on, trying to get my mind off of what I had just heard. Sadly, Youko piped in.

'She's mine! You can't let them do that!You can't let them take her away!Let me out Shuichi!'

'No Youko! I can't take that risk.'

'SHUICHI!'

I ignored him completely. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Nakamura yell. 'oh no…'

I doubled over in pain, clutching my head as Youko beat at my barriers. 'Youko… no!'

'I WON'T WATCH THIS!'

'STAY BACK!'

I fought to keep Youko in check. I could tell I was loosing. I could see strands of my hair turn silver.

'LET ME OUT!'

'NOOOOOOOO'

I had lost. I know I did. Because now, Youko took over.

**End of Shuichi's POV**

**Youko's POV**

I watched as Nakamura hit the ground. Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach. The three boys looked at me in horror. I flexed my claws. Nakamura had already started her transformation, and it continued. Her long black hair pooled around her body. A red tail with black tips twitched slightly by her side, along with her red and black tipped ears. Before she feel unconscious, I noticed her beautiful blue eyes. She was beautiful. If I wasn't I this situation, I'd stare at her all day.

I took a slow, predatory step towards the three boys. I could feel Shuichi in my mind, trying to come back. I ignored his pleas. He didn't want me to hurt them… but I did.

I walked to them, their eyes wide with fear. How I loved to see it. I stood over them, looking down upon them, with my arm raised, ready to strike.

"You should learn your place." I said, in a deep, deadly voice. I was aware of Shuichi's entire school watching this display. "Now… I shall help you find it."

I brought my hands down, about to slash them into little pieces, but I stopped. My eyes widened as I realizes that I couldn't move my arm.

'Shuichi! Let me go now!'

'NO! I won't let you do this!'

I growled as I felt Shuichi fight to gain control. I didn't want him to… but he did.

**End of Youko's POV**

**Reader's POV**

Youko's body shrunk, as his hair turned back to red. His eyes were no longer golden, but a deep green. No longer in the tunic, Kurama pressed his hands to his head, and stumbled back wards. Yusuke and Kuwabara were at his sides. Hiei had picked up Nakamura, and looked at his partners.

Kurama felt no jealousy this time, as he steadied himself. He ran off, Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him. Hiei glared at the three boys, still cowering in fear, and promptly disappeared in front of their eyes. Kurama jumped onto the schools roof, as the detective and the idiot followed, jumping from roof to roof, while Hiei did the same, only faster than the other three.

They arrived at Kurama's house, and laid her on his bed. Kurama started pacing, cursing himself for what just happened.

"I shouldn't have lost control! I should have held Youko in! Now what will happen! Everybody knows know! What will I say to my mother when I have to go back to the Makai! "

Hiei growled. He got up and punched Kurama square in the jaw, earning gasps from all three (Kurama, yusuke and Kuwabara)

"Would you snap out of it! It WAS NOT you're fault! If you forgot, we can always have Koenma erase their memories!"

Kurama gasped. He shut and opend his mouth stupidly. 'Now why didn't I think of that?'

Kurama stood up and goes into his room.

Yusuke grabbed his comunicator and opened it. Botan's face appearing on the screen.

"Hello, Yusuke. So have you found the Kitsune yet?" Botan asked. He shot glances at Hiei and Kuwabara, who just shooked their head.

"That's what I need to talk to Koenma about." Yusuke said.

"Alright, I'll pass you through." Botan said.

At that moment the binkied toddler showed up.

* * *

Alright that's it for now. I know it's short, but it's a cliffy. Uh I had to make it into the reader's POV because then nobody would understand the story and the same goes for Youko. The next chapter will be reader's a little at the beginnning, then it'll change into Shuichi's POV. Then maybe i'll add Nakamura. Not sure. But most likely that'll be the way i'll do it.

Now on to thanking my 8 reviewers:

**Kemiko3955:** Hmm...maybe we will be seeing him without a shirt...soon..lol. Oh yea, and thanks for writing half of my story.

**Hirina:** Thanks for letting me know that. LOL. This chapter was the longest i've written...ever.

**Sonya-white-angel: **Thanks for reviewing...oh yea.. If you read the first chapter you would have known she was trying to suicide herself and cut her wrists. Her wound re opened when she collided and fell.

**animegirl2961: **Was it a good type of funny or a bad type? lol

**Desa The Dragon:** Yes, you figured my story out...YAY! You really concentrate when you read don't you? You don't miss a thing. lol. Which is good.

**Lady Nicky:** Maybe you should say it gets better by the update lol...

**Yuki Amida:** Lol...well, i know poor kurama, but you never know things might change. lol

**Mikanena: **Hey, it's me! lol. I reviewed LOL. ( 9 reviews WEEEE!)okay, got to chill. lol.

**Forbiddensoul562: **Thanks for reviewing. Yea, it's a kurama x oc. lol. Hmm...alright i'll start writing now. lol.

Now, thanks to my new reviewers:

Yuki Amida and forbiddensoul562. Well, come to my reviewer club. LOL.

I want 10 reviews for my next chapter! Thanks. Tell your friends! peace.

Oh almost forgot, read these stories they belong to my friends and they are really good.

American kids, by kemiko3955

feudal era adventure, by kemiko3955. I'm not sure if that is the correct title but ifyou look in her profile it should say the correct name.

behind these crystal eyes, By hirina.

Reasons I hate you, by Hirina.

They are really good so read them...they need encouragement and I realllllllyyyy want to read their next chapter. lol. thanks


	8. I can't fight your kiss offwhy?

Alright this is my NEW! Chapter thanks for reviewing my last chapter,and I hope you like this tuesday...wed...chapter! Kurama is going to be a bit out of character! So are a little bit of other characters.

**Chapter 8**

**_Reader's POV_**

"Hello, Yusuke. So any news for me about the kitsune?" The prince toddler asked Yusuke.

"Ah..." was all Yusuke could get out of his mouth.

He looked over at HIei who glared at him...then over to Kuwabara who was looking at the floor. No one wanted their friend,Kurama, to feel hurt, but this was their job, and they had to complete it.

"Koenma..hypothetically speaking, that is...what if the Kitsune has already..mated?" Hiei asked, a little hope in his voice.

"That's impossible, then my father couldn't take her to breed." Koenma said, as a matter of factly. "So...have you found her or not?"

"Yes," Yusuke said as both Hiei and Kuwabara gave him death glares. "But, we are going to have difficulty getting her, so how long do we have to get her?" He asked.

"My father should be back in a 11 days, from his trip. I need her by then." Koenma said.

"Alright, bye." Yusuke said, as he closed the communicator.

"Nice save Yusuke." Kuwabara said.

"Hn." was all Hiei said.

"So...what are you going to do? " Kuwabara asked.

"Easy, Koenma's father won't take her if she has breeded. All we have to do is wait for them to mate." Yusuke said, proudly of himself.

"Hn. It's easier said then done, detective." Hiei said as he made his way over to the windowsill.

"Yea, man. You don't even know if she likes him. She so mean towards him. It's like she hates him or something." Kuwabara said as he took a seat on the coach.

"Okay, tell me what girl does not like Kurama." Yusuke said.

"Uh...YUKINA! Keiko!" Kuwabara began his list...

"Okay, okay.I got it. But what girl from his school doesn't like him?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara thought about it for a moment. "Hey, no fair! You know we don't know anyone from his school! We don't even go to his school." Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke.

Yusuke laughed at this. "Exactly."

"Still, you don't know if she likes him." Kuwabara stated.

"Yea, well. Let's hope she does for Kurama's sake." Yusuke said, as he sat down in a chair.

**_End Of Reader's POV

* * *

_****_Shuichi's POV_**

I walked into the room, closing the door behind me.

_I have to stay calm, Youko might come through again._

I put my hand to my forehead, I felt a bit dizzy and frustrated.

_I need to make sure Nakamura is okay. I need to. Maybe Youko will calm down._

I walked up to a chair and sat in it. My vision was still blurry. I put my head in my hands and tried to focuse. I looked up from my hands as my vision clicked in, only to see Nakamura transformed.

She was beautiful no doubt about it, her dark hair pooled around her body like a cover. Her red tail and red ears were tipped black making her look elegantly gorgeous. Her skin had a bit of a blush to it, making it look like a peachy color.

At that moment Youko kicked in.

**_End Of Shuichi's POV

* * *

_****_Youko's POV_**

I stared at her glowing beauty. Slowly I walked up to her unconcious body. I knelt down next to her taking her head in my arms. 'Her soft skin looks delicate...' I bent my head down and gently licked her soft,warm cheek.

"Mmhm." I heard her mumble as she shifted around. I watched as her eyes fluttered open, revealing her deep blue eyes.

**_End Of Youko's POV

* * *

_****_Nakamura's POV_**

Iwoke up to a pair of gold eyes staring back at me.

"Ahh! Get off of me!" I said as I began to push the guy or thing, or whatever it was away from me.

As he let me go, I began to scurry away from him. I stopped as I felt the headboard of the bed hit me. I had a chance to look at IT.

His long silver hair waving behind him, a set silver ears sitting on top of his head, and the white tunic, fit him perfectly. He's the one I had seen before I...blacked out.

_He sort of looks like a fox? Oh my KAMI! Why the fuck does my cheek feel moist?_

I brought my hand up to my left cheek and wiped the wetness off.

_He licked me?_

"YOU LICKED ME! AHHHHH!" I couldn't help it, I had to yell it. This thing that I didn't even know, got close enough to LICK me.

I looked at the thing as his hair began to change color; red strands were beginning to show. Gold eyes, turning into emerald ones. It was...

_Shuichi!_

"YOU INSANE, FREAK OF NATURE!" I said as I stood up on the bed.

"Nakamura, please calm down." Shuichi said as he stood up, and began to make his way towards me.

"STAY BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME! " I yelled at him.

"Nakamura, you need to stay calm." Shuichi said as he took his hand out for me to grab it.

"NO! GET AWAY!" I yelled at him.

"Nakamura you need to calm down, I need to tell you something." Shuichi said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I said as I looked across the room, to the mirror.

"AHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" I yelled out, seeing me with ears and a tail in the mirror reflection.

"Nakamura...your a Kitsune." Shuichi said to me.

"A WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I yelled at him.

_How in the world can I be a fox?_

I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing I wasn't wearing my contacts.

"Oh my kami." I said as I jumped off the bed and ran towards the door.

_My eyes...he saw my eyes...I need to get out of here!_

**_End Of Nakamura's POV

* * *

_****_Shuichi's POV_**

I watched as she made her way towards the door...but she needed to calm down, she couldn't control her powers and I couldn't control Youko right now..

I blocked her way, making her bump into me.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled at me. She was about to hit me butI grabbed her wrists in my hands, she looked up to me, giving me a clear view of her deep blue eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful." I didn't know I had said that, it sort of slipped out.

"Wha...No...let me go!" She yelled trying to get loose.

_If I don't do it right now...i'll probably never get a chance. The guys must have told Koenma by now..he would want her to go to spirit world. And I won't ever see her again._

"Shuichi..LET ME GO!" She yelled as she began to beat her fist on my chest.

**_End Of Shuichi's POV

* * *

_**

**_Nakamura's POV_**

I pounded my fists on his chest...he was holding on to my wrists too tight.

"Shuichi! LET GO!" I yelled at him,again.

_Is he out of his mind? He needs to let me go._

I felt his breathing get heavier. He turned around so that now I was the one with my back against the door.

I looked at him, confused.

_What is he doing?_

I felt him press his body against mine , I could feel his body heat at this point.

"Shuichi...what-" but before I finished talking his lips embraced mine.

My body refused to fight back. Even though I seriously wanted to kick his ass.

I relaxed as his tongue began to lick my lips, asking for an entrance, and I had no choice but to let him in. I could feel him loosen his grip on my wrists, and his hands move down to my hips.

_**End Of Nakamura's POV

* * *

**_

_**Shuichi's POV**_

I could feel Nakamura ease into the kiss, her hands touched my chest,lightly. She must have been confused of why I had done what I did.

I broke the kiss and stared back at her blue eyes, they looked back at me confused.

"Shui..Shuichi. Why-" Nakamura began, but she didn't finish. She had fainted in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and put her on my bed again.

_I told her she needed to calm down._

I looked at her sleeping body and took the strands of hair out of her face.

_Now i'm ready to face the guys and Koenma._

I made my way out of the room and closed the door behind me, only to see 3 shocked faces.

"What's with all the damn screaming?" Yusuke asked me.

"Nothing...she just saw herself in the mirror." I half lied.

"Kurama..." Yusuke began to talk.

"Yes, I know. Nakamura must leave." I said.

"No...Koenma said in about 11 days." Yusuke said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

_Koenma wouldn't have said that unless he..._

"You didn't tell him you found her, did you?" I asked them.

They all shook their heads.

"We told Koenma that we hadn't found her, but how long would he give us to find her. He said11 days." Kuwabara said.

I took a seat on the couch and looked at the floor.

"Kurama, do both you and Youko..have feelings for Nakamura?" Hiei asked me from his seat in the windowsill.

_I looked up...yes..both of us do..._

"Yes, at first I thought it was just Youko and that I was just trying to fulfill his wishes so he would stay calm...but I began to fall for her as well. It became harder for me to control him..when I could hardly control myself." I said as I again, looked at the floor.

"By the way why did you say that you didn't find her yet?" I asked.

"Because we saw that sad look on your face... we knew you were hurt...your heart torn to pieces...because your love would be taken away from you..." Kuwabara said in a theatrical way...the actions and everything.

"Oh." I said.

"We figured out a way...Enma won't be able to get her to breed or take her away." HIei said from his window seat.

"Yea...All you have to do is mate with her!" Yusuke said, in a hentai way.

My head shot up, at his words. "Mate...with her?" I asked him.

"Yea...and once you mark her and Enma sees that...he won't be able to take Nakamura away." Yusuke said.

"I refuse to mate with her if she doesn't want to mate with me." I said.

The room got quiet and I sighed.

"Kurama are you okay?" Yusuke asked me.

"Yes, i'm fine." I answered.

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asked me.

"YES! I'M SURE!" I yelled out,I didn't mean to it just happened.

Everyone gave me a shocked face.

"I'm going to walk around." I said as I stood up and made my way out of the house.

_**End Of Shuichi's POV

* * *

**__**Nakamura's POV**_

I woke up ..in his room again. I automatically jumped up and on the bed, but no one was their.

My hand moved up to my lips where Shuichi had kissed me...

_Was that kiss real...did he mean it? Kami...he has such soft lips._

_Kami! Snap out of it! I need to get out of here!_

I looked over to the window.

_Hm...maybe this will be my escape way?_

I jumped off the bed and opened the window. I jumped out of the window and began to run...to where I don't know...but my feet were taking me somewhere...

* * *

Okay..i'm going to leave it at that...Yes, I know short ass chapter! but yea... review if you have any ideas or questions...Please read and review. Thank YOU!

Now to thank my reviewers:

**Red Kitsune flames:** YAY! WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! yea, my friend wrote that part about Youko...wasn't it good? her name is Kemiko3955...you should read some of her stories. They are really good.

**Lady Nicky:** Yes it does...i hope this one was better too... LOL.

**Desa The Dragon:** Good, guess...BUT NOT RIGHT! LOL. No...something even better is going to happen...so be on the look out fgor the next chapters...

**Kemiko3955:** YAY! Good thing the computer didn't freeze if not how would you have reviewed? LOL.

**LadyRaina:** Are you a new reviewer? If you are WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! WOOT WOOT! Thanks for the motivating words...

**AznAnimeFanXP:** YAY! ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! Thanks for loving loving loving my story. lol.

**Animegirl2961:** Good...let's keep it a good type of funny. LOL.

**Yuki Amida:** Yea...he was really pissed..after all they were hurting nakamura.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hirina:** Yes, NOW i'm happy...damn your the last person to review my chapter...that's new...LOL.

* * *

Well, I know I didn't wait for the tenth review, but...someone reviewed my whole story last time all 7 chapters(at the time they reviewed that was allI had written)...so I thought I should make that count. You know? Yea...well, i'm having sort of a writers block, becauseI am not sure what exactly my reader's want to happen...and I need your help.. one of my other friends would give me ideas and such, but she's not here right now..Kemiko you need to return, now!...so review and tell me what you want to happen? Does that soundgood? Well, review and tell me what you want me to write, PLEASE! K thanks! 


	9. You can't love me, Shuichi!

Alright, the 9th chap. of my story. YAY! I'm happy I have tons of reviewers and that ya'll actually liked my story...well..i need to stop babblying. ON WITH MY STORY.

Chapter 9

**Shuichi's POV**

I made my way into the forest.

_I need to think._

I made my way over to a tree stump and sat on it, putting my head into my hands.

_Nakamura is going to have to leave eventually._

I could still feel Nakamura's lips against mine..they were warm and pleasant.

I snapped out of the daze, as I heard someone walking into the forest as well. I stood up and hid behind a tree. I wanted to see who it was.

A girl was running throught the forest, with red black tipped ears and a..

_Nakamura?_

I stood from behind the tree and began to follow her.

_It looks like Nakamura. But what is she doing here? _

She was picking up speed, to begin with she was already running fast. I ran behind her, making sure I didn't get caught.

She stopped ten feet away from me, as did I.

_I've never seen this place before. _

She walked up to a river. I looked a little further and I noticed there was a waterfall.

_What is she doing here?_

I watched as Nakamura dipped her foot in the water and transform back into human form.

Her long dark hair blocked me the view of her body, but i could tell she was stripping herself of clothing. For her clothes was now in a budle on th floor. I watched as she dove into the water.

Something began to glow in front of her. An elder lady showed from it.

_A spirit?_

_She has the same deep blue eyes as Nakamura. _

**End Of Shuichi's POV

* * *

**

**Nakamura's POV**

"Hello child." My grandma welcomed me.

"Hi gran." I said as I looked at myself in the water, my eyes.

"Child, would thy care to tell me why thy came here?" my grandma asked me as she smiled. "It has something to do with the young man doesn't it?"

"Yes, grandma. He kissed me, and I...I liked it...wait no...I mean, i didn't fight it back." I said, I didn't mean for that to slip out.

My grandma began to chuckle. I was getting a little irritated.

"Child, does thy remember what I said at your last visit?" she asked me.

"Yes, you said thy feels that way, because it was meant for thy to feel it. It was like destiny meant for it." I said, then it hit me. "Wait grandma...So your saying, i'm feeling like this because I was meant to feel like this, like I love him?" I said.

My grandma smile, nodded and said. "Those words didn't come from my mouth, it came from thy's mouth."

_She's right. She never said to me that I loved him...I did._

I looked up to were my grandma was, but she wasn't there.

"Damn it grandma, next time tell me when you leave." I yelled in frustration.

I heard a twig break and looked in the direction I heard it from.

_Nobody's there._

I grabbed my clothes and stood up from the water, covering myself with my clothes.

**End Of Nakamura's POV

* * *

**

**Shuichi's POV**

I looked as she made her way out of the river, her hair, caressing her body, like a black dress.

_She looks beautiful._

At this point I could feel Youko, trying to come out.

'No Youko, I can't let you come out anymore, especially not in front of her!'

'I must shuichi. You must let me out. If you won't go ahead and make a move then I WILL!'

**End Of Shuichi's POV

* * *

**

**Youko's POV**

_Shuichi isn't going to make a move but I am. _

'NO YOUKO. DON'T DO IT.'

I made my way to a couple of trees that were closer to her.

'Why not!'

'Because she doesn't KNOW YOU! She'll just get scared!'

'Shut it Shuichi!' 

I watched as she began to pick up her clothes.

_This is my chance._

I walked out of the trees and towards her, She looked up and...screamed.

_Damn I hate it when Shuichi's right._

"GET AWAY!" She yelled at me.

"No. Listen." I said.

She stood there shocked and just looked at me. I took a couple of steps toward her, until I was only about 2 feet away.

"Don't come any closer." She said, tears rolling down her face.

'She's scared Youko.'

'I said Shut it Shuichi.'

'Listen you need to calm her down.'

'No you listen, I want you to be quiet.'

I didn't pay any attention, I walked up to her and She slowly began to walk away.

"I said, get away...Youko, Shuichi..whoever you are!" Nakamura yelled at me.

I payed no attention to her.

She put her hands out in front of me.

"Stay away!" She yelled.

I grabbed her wrist, she looked at me in shock.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled at me.

'Youko let her go! NOW!'

'No.'

'Your hurting her wrists!'

'What are you talking about.'

'She tried to kill herself, by cutting her wrists.'

I loosened my grip on her wrists, she calmed down afterwards.

"Why are you here." she asked me.

"Because I want to be here." I answered her.

"Where's Shuichi?" She asked me.

"He's inside of me right now." I answered her.

"Can I ask him something?" She asked me, tears runnning down her face.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked her.

"Can I ask him or not!" she asked again.

"Yes, I guess if you must." I said.

"Shuichi, Why did you ..Kiss me?" Nakamura said, as tears ran down her face.

'Let me out Youko. Or i'll come out myself!'

'No.'

I could feel him fighting to get through.

"So.." Nakamura said.

'She's crying. DAMN IT LET ME OUT!'

'And you think that doesn't hurt me?'

I could feel him forcing himself to get through.

_I can't hold him in anymore._

**End Of Youko's POV

* * *

**

**Nakamura's POV**

I watched as Youko's silver hair began to turn red and his gold eyes turn into green ones.

_Shuichi!_

"Nakamura!" Shuichi said,as he looked down at his hands, which were holding my wrists.

He let my hands go instantly.

I looked at my wrists and noticed the blood seeping through again.

_Damn cuts! Why won't you heal!_

I looked at Shuichi. The tears still flowing down my face.

**End Of Nakamura's POV

* * *

**

**Shuichi's POV**

"I kissed you because I love you Nakamura, I love you." I said, as I watched her cry out, the tears were flowing down her face, new ones behind them.

"YOU LIE!" Nakamura yelled at me. "NO ONE CAN LOVE ME!"

"Nakam-...what-." I asked I coldn't believe what she was saying.

"YOU CAN'T LOVE ME, NO ONE CAN! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOVED, I DON'T DESERVE ANYONE'S LOVE." She yelled, as she cried uncontrollably.

"Nakamura your wrong." I said.

I began to walk toward her, I touched her arm, but she pushed me away.

"NO SHUICHI, STAY AWAY FROM ME. PLEASE. DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME. I DON'T DESERVE YOU, FOR I CAN NOT LOVE YOU. I NEVER WILL LOVE. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" She yelled.

"No, nakamura I don't." I said.

"STAY AWAY SHUICHI. GO AWAY!" Nakamura yelled.

I closed my eyes in frustration. I opened them and I saw Nakamura running. I began to run after her.

**End Of Shuichi's POV

* * *

**

**Nakamra's POV**

I began to run. I had to leave and escape from Shuichi.

_He can't love me. I can't be loved. I hate Shuichi for loving me, why me why couldn't he fall for someone else. Why me?_

I stopped by a tree and began to put my clothes on, quickly.

I began to run again.

_He doesn't understand. No one does. My mother's dead and my father hates me. The people that I love have died or turn against me. I can't be loved. No one can love me, they'll be gone, if they do love me. He can't love me, for I can't love him. _

I continued running. Where I was going, I had to make my mind up.

_My house. Changshi.

* * *

_

Okay...i'm leaving it here...so you guys better review if you want to know more. 

Alright..i'm happy because you guys reviewed so fast. I got like 6 reviews in one day. lol. i'm happy. I didn't have to wait like a week for me to put the next chapter up. LOL. Well, i'm going to ask for atleast 12 reviews for the next chapter. So start telling people about this story. YAY! I love chapters. I want to thank Sonya-White-Angel for giving me half of the idea. She was the one that gave me the idea of Shuichi following Nakamura, and the talking part. THANKS!

Now to thank my reviewers:

**Desa The Dragon:** LOL. sticks tongue back out okay I don't know why I did that.lol. Well, here's the next chapter. So yea.

**Lady Nicky:** Here you go. I updated. LOL.

**Sonya-White-Angel:** Thanks for beign the only one to give me any ideas for my story! LOL. I used half of what you said, and mixed it with the things I had sort of planned. lol.

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Yea, I kow. The kiss. LOL.

**AznAnimeFanXP:** I updated, so yea. LOL.

**Pixie-loves-night:** I don't think i've ever seen you review my story before? WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! (that is if you are new, LOL) Oh yea, the Youko part, my friend wrote that for me, Kemiko3955, Wasn't it good. I was happy when she emailed the story back and I read that part. It just made my day. LOL. She's a really good writer. She just needs encouragement. Too bad she's in florida RIGHT NOW, I want her to update soooo bad. LOL.

**Hirina:** Well, your not the first to review. LOL. I'm soo disapointed in you. LOL. J/K. Well, you better update soon. Really soon. LOL.

**Bookworm0492:** Hey are you a new reviwer? WELCOME, hopefully, NEW REVIEWER! thanks for putting me on your face list. LOL.

**Yuki Amida:** My story is wonderful? YAY! what do you mean you almost idn't get to register?

**CrazyInc:** I know for a fact your a new reviewer. LOL. WELCOME NEW REVIEWER, and i hope you continue reviewing. LOL. Yes, i'm going to keep on writing. i'm going to try and actually finish this damn story. LOL. well, it's not damned...

**PLEASE READ! Okay, I want to know what you guys want me to write for this story, so please in your review tell me what you want or you can email me at , so yea. I want my readers to be happy. LOL.**

**Review! LOL**


	10. I love you, Shuichi

Alright, the most Violence packed and saddest chapter yet. Well, umm...read on.

_**This is the song that is in the story. **_

_This is thoughts, _

And you should know the rest, if not email me or tell me in your review.

Chapter 10

**Nakamura's POV**

I walked into my house, and saw Changshi.

"Nakamura, what's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing. Changshi, listen to me. If anyone asks to come and see me say they can't come in. Oh my Kami, Changsi, what happened to you." I said, She had a black eye and a bruised cheek.

"Your father..he's furious. He got a call from school and he just went crazy. He didn't have anyone to take it out on." She said as she began to cry.

"Changshi, I want you to pack up your things. If something happens today, between me and my father promise me you'll leave. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." I said.

"But child. " She said as she looked into my eyes.

"Promise me, you'll do it." I said.

"I can't I promised your mom I would protect you against harm." She said.

"Fine, but if anything happens, go and hide. You can't protect me from getting harmed by my father, or else he'll just harm you, too." I said. She nodded.

"I promise child." She said.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY AND TODAY!" My father began yelling at me.

I had no time to say anything.

He grabbed me by my hair. I fell to the floor and he began to drag me.

"Changshi, You promised." I yelled. I watched as she began to run upstairs.

My father picked me up by my shirt and slammed me against the wall. I cried out in pain.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! LET ME GUESS YOU WERE PROBABLY WITH THAT BOY DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT! YOU BITCH!" He said as he punched me.

I fell to the floor, crying. the pain on my cheek was unbearable.

"GET UP!" he said as he kicked me hard in the stomache.

I spit blood out of my mouth, as I began to stand up.

"OH TOUGH LITTLE BITCH ARE WE NOW!" He yelled, as he picked me up by my shirt and threw me against the wall.

I fell to the floor, on my back. He came up to me and stepped on my fingers. I cried out in pain.

My father laughed in a maniac way. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the kitchen table. I felt so weak, like I was about to die right now. I noticed him reach over the table and grab something.

_The rolling pin._

My eyes grew wide as he brought it down on me. I yelled out in pain, as he laughed. He kept hitting me with the rolling pin, on my legs, my thighs, my arms, my face, everywhere. The pain growing worst and worst.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING AND NEVER LISTENING, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR COMING OUT AS YOU CAME OUT! THIS IS FOR THE TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED ME AND THIS IS FOR BEING WHO YOU ARE!" He yelled at me, as I cried after every hit.

He stopped the hitting and began to walk over to the sink. I rolled myself around and began to crawl to a corner of the kitchen, I barely had any strength left.

I felt somthing slice through my left arm, the pain was unbearable. I looked at what had hit me.

A knife.

I looked up and saw my father holding 2 knifes. He threw a second knife. I closed my eyes, but screamed in pain. The knife hit my right leg. My father just laughed. He walked up to me and picked me up, yet again, by my shirt.

"You want to know something. Your mother was a filthy demon just like you are. That's why she's dead. " He said as he brought the knife to my neck, slicing it, as I cried. "Your going to die too, Maybe you'll see her!" He yelled.

He brought the Knife over his head.

I closed my eyes waiting for his hit, but it never came instead I heard a loud.

CLANG!

I felt my father loosen his grip completely on my shirt and I heard a loud.

THUD!

I opened my eyes, to see Chanshi with a pan in her hand and my father on the floor, next to me.

"Child, I broke your promise, but I couldn't leave you alone." She cried as she let the pan fall to the floor. She stepped over my father and hugged me.

"Thank you Changshi." I said.

"It was nothing child. Go up to your room. I'm going to put your father in the basement and lock him up. I've called the police, he shall not harm you anymore." She said.

I nodded my head and began to walk away.

"AHH!" I heard Changshi scream, I turned back to see a knife in her stomache and my father smiling.

"NOOOOO! Changshi!" I yelled. I ran over to her.

"No child. You must go. I packed up a little of your things. Go upstairs, and get them. Then you must leave. Don't worry the police is going to be here in awhile." She said.

"No changshi, I can't leave you." I cried.

"Yes, child. Yugasi called, she told me everything Nakamura, everything. You must go, I'll be fine. You can't do anything anyways. If the police find you they'll take you too. I don't want that to happen. Go Nakamura!" She yelled at me. "I'll be in the hospital. Don't worry. I'll make it. I promise, this time, I promise you and your mother."

She smiled reassuringly at me.

"Alright, i'll leave." I said. I stood up and began to run upstairs.

She did pack up for me. There were the keys to my car and an evelope full of, I figured, money. There was a small suit case packed too. I grabbed everything and went back downstairs.

I saw Changshi in a chair.

_She doesn't look to good._

"Go Nakamura." She said.

I nodded crying and ran ouside into my car and sped off. Just as I heard the sirens of the cops and the ambulance.

**End Of Nakamura's POV

* * *

****Shuichi's POV**

I stepped into my house. I lost Nakamura, she was to fast for me.

_How could she say I couldn't love her! What did she mean by that?_

I sat on the couch as I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

I watched as Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara came in, with worry plastered all over their face.

"Umm...Kurama...Nakamura's missing." Kuwabara said, sitting down.

"Yes, I know." I said as I began to tell them of what happened.

**End Of Shuichi's POV

* * *

**

**Nakamura's POV**

I stepped into the hotel room, I checked in awhile ago. The person just stared at me, as I cried.

I put my suitcase on the floor, ad began to change of my blood stained clothes. I went over by the window and sat down. I began to cry, yet again.

_I can't love anyone. What happened today is enough proof. I'm not meant to be in this world. Changshi is in the hospital because of me! My father is in jail because of me! My momther is dead, because of me! Shuichi is suffering because of me! I can see it in his eyes! I don't deserve his love, because I can't give him mine. He can't truly love me. that's impossible! I need to end this!_

I stood up and walked over to the phone. I picked it up and dialed Yugasi's number.

"HI!" I heard Yugasi's cheerful voice on the other end.

"Hello, Yugasi." I said, as I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't.

"Nakamura?" Her voice changed into a worried one. "Nakamura where are you? You made me so worried, are you okay?"

"I can't tell you were I am. No I am not okay. I never was and I never will be. I just realized that. I just called to say goodbye, you were my only true friend. Oh yea, and I'll send you a souvenir through mail." I said as I began to hang up the phone.

"Naka-" was all she said before I hung up.

I went over by my suit case and opened it.

_Yes, my cd's._

Changshi knows I can't live without my cd's. I stood up and looked around the room.

_A boom box. _

I walked over to the boom box and stuck a cd in there. A mix cd. Good charlotte, mixed with simple plan and other artists. I changed it to number 3 and predictable came on.

_**Something isn't right. I can feel it again. feel it again.This isn't the first time that you left me waiting.**_

I walked back to my suitcase.

_**Sad excuses and false hopes high. I saw this coming still I don't know why I let you in.**_

I dug threw my suitcase, until I found what I was looking for.

_**I knew it all along. You're so predictable. I knew something would go wrong.Something's always wrong. So you don't have to call or say anything at all. Your so predictable.**_

I ran to a corner of the room. I looked at the knife in my hands.

_**So take your empty words, your broken promises and all the time you stole cause I am done with this.**_

I always keep a knife in one of my pants. My black baggy ones. Changshi knew I liked those pants, and she packed them.

_**I can give it away, give it away. I'm doing everything I should've. And know i'm making a change. I'm living the day. I'm giving back what you gave me. I don't need anything.**_

_I can't live in this world anymore. I have to leave. I have to go, before anyone suffers for me._

_**I knew it all along. You're so predictable. I knew something would go wrong.Something's always wrong. So you don't have to call or say anything at all. You're so predictable.**_

_I can't stay here anymore._ I began to unbandage my wrist.

_**Everywhere I go. Everyone I meet. Everytime I try to fall in love. They all wanna know why i'm so broken. Why am I so cold. Why i'm so hard inside. Why am I scared. What am I afraid of. I don't even know. this story never had an end. I've been waiting I've been searching. I've been hoping. I've been dreaming you would calm back, But i know the ending of this story. You're never coming back. Never...never..never...never.**_

I put my knife to my wrist, and sliced it. As I screamed in pain.

_**I knew it all along. You're so predictable. I knew something would go wrong. Something's always wrong. So you don't have to call or say anything at all. You're so predictable.**_

I sliced my arm again.

_I'm stronger this time. It's going to take a lot more than one or two cuts this time._

_**Everywhere I go for the rest of my life, everyone that I love, everyone that I care about. They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me. And I know what it is. I'm ending this right now...**_

I sliced my arm, yet again. this time, acutally feeling the pain.

**End Of Nakamura's POV

* * *

**

**Shuichi's POV**

I paced around my room, I had a bad feeling in my gut.

The phone rang, scaring me. I ran to it and picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Shuichi...oh my kami!" It was Yugasi and she was crying. "Nakamura."

My eyes grew wide, something was wrong.

"What about her Yugasi!" I yelled into the phone.

"She's saying goodbye, Shuichi. She's leaving us." Yugasi choking on her sobs.

"No. Where is she?" I said, trying to calm both me and her down.

"The caller id...it said..a hotel.. " She began, I tried to listen carefully through her sobs, as she told me the name of the hotel.

"Alright. I'm going to go and try and find her. Calm down yugasi. Call Yusuke and the others, tell them to meet me here." I said, as I hung up the phone.

I began to run, until I reached the hotel, 5 minutes later. luckily it wasn't to far. I had to let Youko out, but he promised he would go back, if it was for Nakamura.

I ran up to the desk.

"I need to find the room of a person named Nakamura." I said to the man.

He began to type into the computer.

"Yes, she's in room 116." He said.

I began to run.

111. 112. 113. 114. 115. 116.

I turned the knob but the door wouldn't open. I leaned my head on the door. There was music on.

_**There's a woman crying out tonight. Her world has changed. She asks god why. Her only son has died. And now her daughter cries. She can't sleep at night.**_

"Nakamura, are you in there?" I asked.

"Shuichi. Go. Leave." she said as she cried.

"No, Nakamura, I can't." I yelled.

_**Downtown. Another day for all suits and ties. another war to fight. There's no regard for life. How do they sleep at night. How can we make things right. Just wanna make things right.**_

"Shuichi..everyone I love dies. Everyone I care about, turns against me. Don't you get it!" I heard her yell at me.

"Nakamura." I said.

I heard her scream. I couldn't control myself anymore. I kicked the door and it opened instantly, revealing Nakamura. Blood was all over her and she had a knife in her hand. She was crying.

_**We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. In this Love.**_

I ran to her. I picked her up in my hands.

"Nakamura. " I said. I couldn't think of anything to do or say.

"Shuichi,I told you to leave." She said as her blood and tear stained face looked at me.

"I can't leave you Nakamura." I said, as I pulled a hair strands out of her face.

_**We are all the same. Human in all our ways and all our pain. So let it be. There's a love that could fall down like rain. Let us see. Let forgiveness wash away the pain. What we need. And no one really knows what they are searching for. We believe. This world is crying for so much more.**_

I brought her up to me and hugged her.

_**We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. In this love.**_

"I love you Nakamura." I said.

Her breath was much deeper now.

"Shuichi. You can't love me. You can't suffer for me." She said.

_**We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. In this love.**_

"No Nakamura. I won't suffer for loving you. I'll suffer for losing you." I said.

She looked up at me, and smiled. "You don't care?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Care? Care about what?" I asked her.

"That anyone who loves me or I love. Dies. Or they turn against me." she said.

"No. I'd rather die, knowing you love me, then live, knowing you don't." I said.

She was barely breathing now. Her pupils were becoming small. and she could barely hold on.

_I'm losing her..._

_**So this world. Is too much. For you to take. Just lay it down and follow me. I'll be everything you need. In every way!**_

She smiled. Her eyes opened wide." I love you, Shuichi." She said, as she closed her eyes and her breathing was hardly there.

Either that or it wasn't there at all.

_**We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. We believe. In this love. In this love. We believe. In this love. We believe. In this love. We believe. In this love.**_

"Nakamura." I said. She didn't respond.

I looked at her face. She wasn't cryin anymore. She was, still and silent. her eyes closed.

"No! Nakamura!" I yelled. I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks.

_I lost her.

* * *

_

Okay, I know . Very sad, well. Yea, there's not much to say. If anyone's wondering the songs were.

Predictable and we believe, Both by good charlotte.

I don't own any of them whatso ever. I'm just a huge fan. LOl.

If ya'll have the cd. Just click the song on, when that part comes up. and don't read the lyrics, just the story, at the speed that suits best the story and the song. Then the story should fall in place. Hopefully. If not your either reading to slow or too fast.

Now. I want to thank my reviewers:

**Hirina:** Yea,yea, your the first reviewer, wo what. Flicks rina back Take that wolf girl. LOL. Yea, this chapter was long? or was it? LOL. I don't know. But it was better. VERY. By the way.. you aren't not a sexy wolf girl...you wish you were. LOL.

**Zetsumei:** HEY NEW REVIEWER! Okay, I updated. So yea..

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Thanks I wrote the Youko part in this one. It would have been better if Kemiko wrote it, but sadly she's not back...she's not going to be back until the 23! She needs to update. Really bad. LOL.

**Pixie-loves-night:** You really think i'm a good writer? WOW! lol

**Sonya-White-Angel:** Sorry I couldn't use your things, I already had this written out, right after I put chapter 9 up. Sry, but don't worry..if you give me more ideas...they won't go to waste.

Kiwadoi Seiitsu: Wow! Only one word? Interesting. LOL

AznAnimefanXP: I think this chapter answered your question.

Yuki Amida: 40? Damn..that must have been some math book. LOL. Well, at least your in a school. LOL.

Thanks to ALL My reviewers EVEN if you have stopped reviewing. I really appreciate your reviews, they're what keeps me writing. Knowing that people enjoy my stories.


	11. She can't die!

Alright...I have decided to continue...only because the reviewers wanted me to. SO YEA.

Chapter 11

**Shuichi's POV**

I sat in a hospital chair, my head in my hands. I heard someone walking towards me. I looked up.

_The doctor._

"How is she?" I ask as I stand up.

"Shuichi?" The doctor asks me.

I nodd my head in agreement.

"Young man...we don't think she'll make it." The doctor says, sighing.

I feel a deep pain in my chest, I look around with wide eyes.

_Nakamura's dieing. There's nothing I can do about it._

"Kurama!" I look over to my right and see Yugasi, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara running towards me.

Yugasi's face was stained with tears."Kurama! Tell me she's alive!" She yelled.

I feel a salty tear flow down my face. "They don't know if she'll live."

"No! She can't DIE!" She cries out.

I didn't know what else to do but hug her.

"Shuichi...don't let her die!" She screams at me.

I try to hold the tears back but they just keep coming."Yugasi, I can't promise that! I just can't." I say to her.

She continues to cry outloud. Her best friend was dying why wouldn't she cry. Nakamura's life is slipping through our hands.

"Shuichi! She can't die! She's the only person I can really talk to!" Yugasi says as she throws herself on the floor and continues to cry.

Kuwabara walks up to her, and picks her up.

"No Kuwabara. I want to die with Nakamura! I can't live, knowing my best friend is dead!" She yells.

Yusuke walks up to me, his eyes red from crying. He pats me in the back. "Are you okay Kurama?" He asks me.

I wipe my tears away, but it's no use they just keep coming back. "No Yusuke, i'm not fine."

"Sorry." Yusuke says as tears fall from his eyes, and he hugs me.

_Yusuke, is here crying...he's one of the toughest guys I know...but he's here crying._

"Fox, Is she really dying?" Hiei asks me, as he stares at the ground.

"Yes." I say as I walk over to a wall and lean my head against it.

I had called them, when I got to the hospital. Like around 3 a.m. They were all at my house, waiting.

I punched the wall hard, as I cried. "She's leaving. She's gone for good."

I felt someone's hand on my back. "It's okay Kurama. Just be strong." It was kuwabara.

_I can't believe it...he's actually being serious for once._

I got off the wall and took a seat. I look over to Yugasi who is still on the floor crying. I notice Hiei walk up to her and whisper something to her.

"Alright Hiei." She says.

A watched as she hugged a shocked Hiei.

"Thanks Hiei." She says, as her crying calms down.

I noticed Hiei ease into her hug. He knew she wasn't going to let go for awhile.

I heard someone running towards up and I looked up.

_Yukina._

She stopped once she saw my face.

"Kurama! Where is she?" She asked at once. "Yusuke and kuwabara told me.

I looked over at the guys.

"I can heal her Kurama!" She said.

_I forgot about her and Genkai._

I stood up and and led her,quickly, to Nakamura's room. She was in a coma.

"Kurama, stand out here. Make sure no one comes in, Koenma and Genkai don't know i'm here. I don't want to get caught. Give me a hint if someone's coming." She said to me, as she stepped into the room.

I knew as well as she did that we weren't allowed in. So I had to keep a look out.

_I hope she can heal Nakamura. I hope she can._

I leaned my head against the door and waited for her to finish.

A couple of hours later, the door opens.

"Kurama." Yukina says as she comes out of the room, tears threatening to fall."I'm sorry,I couldn't heal her completely. It's impossible. Her wounds are deep."

She hugs me as she cries on my shoulder.

"It's okay Yukina." I said, as I rubbed her back.

"Kurama. I don't know if she'll make it. There's a possibility she won't." She said. "Genkai, isn't here. She could probably heal her. " Yukina said, as she looked up at me. "I know...that Koenma would find out. So I don't know, if you want to do that."

_She's right. But if Nakamura doesn't get healed and soon, she'll ...die. There's no choice. I don't want her to die, i'd rather her be alive, then dead. She doesn't deserve to die._

"Yukina. Call Genkai. I don't care if koenma finds out. As long as she's alive." I said, as she nods.

"If that's what you want." She said as she began to walk away.

I waited until she turned the corner, then I entered Nakamura's room. I knew where aren't suppose to be in here. But this would probably be the last time I look at Nakamura.

I stepped into the medicine smelling room, and sit in the chair next to Nakamura's silent and still body. I look at her face, and the memories of how we first met in the hospital come back.

**Flashback**

_"Young man, you should be proud. You just save this girls life. You may go in if you want to." I smiled, at her compliment, and nodded my head, as I walked into the room._

_I sat down in a chair, on the far corner of the room._

_'Look at her Shuichi. Isn't she beautiful.'_

_'Yes, she is very pretty.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'wait a second. Youko do you like her? Is that why i'm feeling weird?'_

_'Yes, Shuichi.'_

_I was wondering, why my Youko's hormones had kicked in at school the otehr day. I just shrugged them off back then. But they returned at the party, but only for awhile._

_I looked at Nakamura and noticed she had awoken. I smile at her and begin to walk over to her._

_"Good, your finally awake." I say. I made an attempt to touch her hand, but she flinches._

_I look at her, but smile again, taking my hand away._

_"Why are you here?" She yells at me._

_I didn't have time to answer because the nurse came in._

**End Of Flashback**

She had hated me back then. But I couldn't hate her.

I looked at one of the tables in the room, and notice a vase filled with roses.

_Just like the ones I gave her._

**Flashback**

_I walked into the parking lot and open the doors of her car with the keys. I pulled a rose out of my hair and dropped it in the backseat, instantly hundreds of roses appear._

_I smile and go back upstairs, to hand the nurse the keys to her car._

_I ha to go back to get her car, which she had left at the party._

**End Of Flashback**

I smile at the memory, and look over at Nakamura again.

I noticed she had bruises all over her body also.

_That couldn't have been from the cutting. Someone must have hit her._

I could feel Youko getting angry.

'Youko try to control yourself you are in a hospital.'

'Fine!'

I look at her bandaged arms. Both were now bandaged. She had lost alot of blood, from the first time and that was only about a week ago. She must have lost alot more, this time. She had cut herself more this time. Not just once or twice.

I looked down at my bloodstained clothes. I could smell the mixture of salt and water, reach my nose.

_Am I crying? No._

I look up and notice Yugasi in the doorway, just as she begins to close it.

_I hadn't even heard her come in._

"Hi Shuichi." She says as she sits in the seat next to me."I asked the nurse if I could be with Nakamura in her last hours or minutes of life. She said yes."

I nod my head.

"Shuichi. How did you find her?" She asks me.

I look up at her and began to tell her how I found her.

Acouple of minutes later I finish my story.

"I never knew." She said as she began to cry.

"Yes." I said.

_**BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP**_

I stood up quickly, as did Yugasi.

"OH MY KAMI! SHUICHI SHE'S DYING!" Yugasi cries out.

_Where's Genkai and Yukina!_

'Shuichi! She's DYING! Don't let her die!'

'There's nothing I can do Youko.'

I could feel Yugasi hold onto my shirt for support. I hug her.

At that moment the doctors rush in. Everything happened so fast.

"Clear!" One of the doctors yelled.

"1! 2! 3!" another one yelled.

"CLEAR!" The other one yelled, as he pressed machines onto Nakamura's chest.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" I heard someone yell.

_Genkai._

"You idiots! You cannot help her! Now GET OUT AND LET ME WORK!" Genkai yelled.

"WE CAN'T JUST LET YOU TAKE OVER JUST LIKE THAT! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" One of the doctors yell.

"I'm Genkai." she simply replied, soon after the doctors left.

Genkai placed a hand over the place where Nakamura's heart would be, as light emerged from her hand.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, as I watched genkai and heard the beeping machine.

**_beep. beep._**

I sighed relief and almost fell.

I felt Yugasi next to me stiffen and stop crying.

"Shu...Shui..Shuichi. SHE'S ALIVE!" She yelled her voice filled with happiness.

I smiled. "Yes, she is."

I looked over at Genkai."Thank you."

"It was nothing Kurama." She says as she begins to walk out.

She stops as she begins to open the door. "Oh, kurama I know this isn't the time, but Koenma will want to see you tomorrow."

I nod.

**End Of Shuichi's POV

* * *

Okay, i'm going to end it here. I'm sort of having writer's block so please help me! If you have any suggestion or anything you want to happen in the story...don't hesitate to say so...i need help. I'm not sure what my reviewers, reader, whatever, want to happen in the story. Atleast add ONE suggestion. LOL. I really need your help. LOL. Thanks.. **

Now to thank my reviewers:

**Hirina:**This chapter was my best one? REALLY? YAY! See I didn't end it there. LOL.

**Kiwadoi...: **Oneword...hey that sounds familiar like from a song. An old one at that... yea it is easier.

**Pixie-loves-night**: NO IT ISN"T THE END! lol. No it isn't...because everyone wants me to continue. ButI have writer's block. SO yea.lol

**Bookworm0492:** Yes, it shall continue..and what the hell is anti-climacitic? LOL

**Sonya-White-Angel:** it was sad wasn't it. Yea, well, i'll continue.

**Yuki Amida:** Yea, i argue with myself sometimes...lol.

**Lady Nicky:** I know it was sad. LOL.

**Red Kitsune Flames:** It was tragic...damn been a long time since i've heard that word..cool. LOL. Yep, she's back.

**AznAnimeFanXP:** I think this chapter answered your question.

**Desa The Dragon:** How can I type with you shakin me to death! LMAO.

Thanks for reviewing everyone. I hope ya'll kee on reviewing, and send me suggestions, and stuff...you know.


	12. You saved me, my love

Alright, you guys are reviewing fast, so yea..i'm going to write faster and faster. lol. You guys seriously review fast! lol. which is never a bad thing...okay okay..i'm going. ON TO THE STORY!

Oh yea. I want to thank my friend Hirina, for writing the Hiei part (awww!) and other parts. But mainly that part cause it was sooo Kawaii!

I also want to thank Zetsumei for giving me the idea about everyone meeting with koenma. THANKS!

Chapter 12

**Shuichi's POV**

I stepped into Nakamura's hospital room. She was still in a coma and it has been 4 days. She hasn't awoken, and it worries everyone. Yugasi has come in everyday, she even skips school to be here. I have gone to school, but only for an hour or two.

"Hi, Shuichi." Yugasi greets me from her chair in the corner.

"Hello, Yugasi." I said as I sat in a chair next to Nakamura.

"Shuichi. It's been four days, and she hasn't even moved." Yugasi said, sadness in her voice.

Sometimes I think it's best for her not to wake. If she does she'd have to leave.

* * *

**Flashback**

I stepped into Koenma's office. Hiei, Yusuke,and Kuwabara we're already there.

"Koenma, we did it for our friend!" Yusuke yelled at Koenma.

"I don't care! My father is going to be furious!" Koenma yelled back.

"Hello." I said, as everyine stared at me.

"Oh. Kurama, we were just talking about you." Koenma said.

"Yes, I know." I said as I walked up to Koenma's desk.

"Alright. I'm going to get straight to the point. Once Nakamura wakes up, or even if she does, she'll have to come at once. See my father has come earlier than plan. He is already furious I haven't got her, but now he's going to be even more furious to know she's half dead!" Koenma began.

I could feel myself get angry, I turned away from Koenma and my hand balled into a fist.

'Are you going to let them take her!'

'There is nothing I can do Youko.'

'You Baka, you're just as mad as I am. Why don't you stop him.'

'Because i can't!'

"Koenma you can't do that!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yes, I can and I will.Once she is back to normal, some of my men will come to get her." Koenma said, now standing on his desk.

I looked at Koenma, glaring at him.

"Now, if you don't mind. Can you all leave. This arguement is over." Koenma said.

**End OF Flashback

* * *

**

"Shuichi!" Yugasi yelled as I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh sorry." I said, as I striaghtened up. "You know you can call me Kurama."

"Yea I know...I'm just so used to calling you Shuichi, that's all." Yugasi said.

Yugasi had found out all about us..and we found out somehting about her. Yugasi is also a demon. An air demon. We told her everything. Even about Nakamura being taken away.

The guys even got to know her better. Hiei thinks she's the most annoying person alive. Kuwabara thinks she's a good person to play games with. Yusuke thinks she's looks to childish for her age.

I looked over at Nakamura and grabbed her hands in mine.

_They're so cold._

"Shuichi is it normal. If that heart monitor thingy starts beeping really quick?" Yugasi asked me.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Because it was doing it earlier, but i didn't do anything about her. I thought maybe she was dreaming or something." Yugasi said.

"Mayb-" I began.

**_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_**

I looked at Yugasi. Worried spell on her face.

_**Beep beep beep beep.**_

We both sighed relief.

"I got scared for a moment there." Yugasi said, as she took a seat back down.

"Yea." I said.

I looked at Nakamura. I could feel her hands twitch in mine.

_No way._

I looked up at Yugasi gasping.

"What's wrong with you, kurama?" yugasi aked me.

**End of Shuichi's POV

* * *

**

**Nakamura's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw white again.

_Damn I lived. Now where's pretty boy, I know he's behind this._

I looked up and noticed Shuichi and Yugasi looking at each other.

_Guess they don't know i'm awake._

"Hi pretty boy and pigtails." I barely said.

Yugasi and Shuichi looked at me. Yugasi broke into an attack of sobs. "Naka...YOUR ALIVE! Kurama, She's alive!"

I looked over at Shuichi, a tear was rolling down his face. I lifted my hand up to his face and wipped it off. I smiled at him, and he gave me a smile in return.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Shuichi, you saved me." As said as I began to cry.

He stood up, and embraced me in a hug. We broke apart and he wipped the tears off of my cheeks.

"I love you." I said, as he smiled.

He bent down close and our lips met in a kiss. We broke apart, both smiling.

"I love you, too." He said, holding my hands in his.

**End of Nakamura's POV

* * *

**

_Two days later._

**Reader's POV**

"Come on Hiei! Come on Yusuke and Kuwabara." Yugasi yelled, running down the hospital hall. She was grabbing a pissed Hiei by his hand. Yusuke and Kuwabara we're right behind them. Everyone was smiling. Today, Nakamura was going to be released from the hospital.

Once they reached Nakamura's room they found Nakamura standing there with a weak smile on her face. Yugasi squeezed her in a huge hug. Kurama said to Yugasi, "Ok, Yugasi, you're hurting her." Yugasi quickly let go of her.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, I'm fine." Nakamura said with a smile. The others couldn't help but feel happy, she was alive after being so close to death. Just then the unexpected happened.

Hiei walked up to Nakamura and hugged her. Everyone stared in shock, Hiei never did that! Nakamura smiled and hugged him back. Yusuke said sadly ruining the moment, "When do you have to go with Koenma?"

(A/N: Okay. Sorry about this. Kurama told her about having to go to Koenma's, but not the mating part. He said, she had to go and stay with him and his father.)

Nakamura sighed deeply as her and Hiei parted, "Tomorrow night."

Kuwabara stated, "Then we're going to have to do something tonight! We're not letting you leave without giving you something to remember!" Nakamura smile.

Kurama suggested, "Well why don't we get out of here first?" They all nodded.

They were now at Kurama's house where she'd be staying for her last day. Kurama knocked on the door of the guest room where she was. "Nakamura, you alright?" He slowly opened the door. He didn't see her.

Kurama started to panic. _'Where'd she go!'_

He looked around the room furiously. As he opened the door to the bathroom, there was Nakamura naked and shocked at the sudden entrance.

Kurama stood there shocked and staring at her. Nakamura quickly covered herself with a towel."KAMI!"

"Ummmm." Kurama suddenly came to his senses and turned his back to her. "I'm really, really sorry. I just, when I came in here, I didn't see you, and..."

Nakamura sighed, "You thought I was gone?"

Kurama turned around as he was about to reply and Nakamura yelled out, "Kurama!" She was now only half naked. quickly she covered herself again. Kurama blushed a very deep red now and turned back around.

"Yea, ummm, sorry." Nakamura couldn't help, but surpress the laugh that threatened to emerge from her throat. Once she was fully dressed, she walked up to Kurama and wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly.

"I don't want to leave Kurama. I want to stay here with you." Kurama turned around and held her even tighter.

"I know Nakamura, I know, but I can't do anything about it, though I wish I could." He sighed. "It doesn't matter though, I **will** find a way to be with you." A tear slid down her cheek. Kurama smelt the salt and wipped the tear away. He stated firmly, "I promise."

Nakamura looked up at him and smiled.

"You ready to go?" Kurama asked.

Nakamura nodded her head, and she stepped back so Kurama could see what she was wearing. She was wearing a black dress, that tied around her neck and had furls around the end. she had black heels to match with it, and a smoky colored bracelet and a necklace.

Kurama smiled, grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "You look nice."

Nakamura smiled. "Thanks. Let's go they're probably waiting for us."

Kurama nodded and grabbed Nakamura's hand. They began to make their way into the living room where Hiei and Yugasi were.

"Come on Hiei. Let me fix your shirt!" Yugasi yelled.

Hiei was on the floor and Yugasi was on top of him unbuttoning his shirt.

"Kami, Yugasi. Take that somewhere else!" Nakamura said laughing.

Yugasi looked up smiling, and began to get off Hiei. "His shirt was choking him."

"Damn ningen clothes. Don't know why I bother to wear them." Hiei said, getting up.

"AWWW! Hiei. You got all dressed up." Nakamura,teased him.

Hiei blushed. "Yea yea, onna."

"Let's go I wanna dance!" Yugasi said, as she grabbed Hiei and began to run off.

* * *

Okay. I'm going to stop it here. LOL I know. ya'll want to know what happens next. WELL TOO BAD! lol. Okay. I want to know what you guys want to happen at the Club. lol. I need a name for the club too. So yea...lol. I need your help. Review and tell me or whatever.

I was gonna end it after she woke up, but that's just cruel.

Now to thank my wonderful reviewers:

**Hirina:** Yea. You were the first reviewer, AGAIN! Thanks for helping me with the story. I just need a little more info for my next chapter. AND TADA! Don't worry. i'm going to use the stuff you gave me. (the idead) So yea. MAN KEMIKO NEEDS TO GET BACK!

**Desa The Dragon:** DESA! TO HARD! tries to breath, but Desa's hug is too tight. Oh that's sad that you have writers block. DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Good thing their tears of joy, or else I would have thought that my story really was crappy. LOl.

**Yuki Amida:** Damn, maybe you should go to the hospital to stop that blood from your forehead. takes spikey mallet away from Yumi. LOL

**Bookworm0492:** So my story isn't exciting enough?

**Pixie-Loves-Night:** Yea. my writer's block sort of went away. Just need help with a couple opf things now.

**Lady Nicky:** Yea. I know. Sad and Kawaii!

**Khalia1114:** HEY! NEW REVIEWER! WELCOME! Thanks for liking my story and hope you review some more. Really it's one of the best? YAY!

**Sonya-White-Angel:** You remeber aboutthe idea you gave me, well, i'm going to be using the Kurama part. Hopefully. LOL. WELL THANKS!

**Zetsumei:** Thanks for the idea. I hope you give me more ideas. They are usueful.

**Lucifer001:** HEY! WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! Yea, poor Kurama. But it's better in this chapter. YAY!

YAY! I got 11 reviews. I'm SOOO HAPPY! I love you ALL! I hope you keep reviewing, and giving me more ideas and stuff.


	13. The waterfall

Okay, this is the next chapter. YAY! Youg guys might be wondering why is this chapter named waterfall if they are going to a club? You'll soon find out. anyways I'm soooo Happy you guys gave me19 reviews. THANKS YOU SOOO MUCH! I want to thank Sonya-white-angel for giving me the club name. SO YEA! I want to thank Hirina for helping me write like half of this story! THE SUNSET PART WAS ALL HERS! So applause. BIG APPLAUSE GO HIRINA! lol. Okay.

**Chapter 13**

Nakamura and Kurama stepped into Club Rave,Yusuke and the others behind them. Hiei and Yugasi had already begun to dance when they entered the club. Nakamura and Kurama smiled at each other and began to make their way to the dance floor. Just as they stepped onto the dance floor a slow dance came on. Nakamura could feel her cheeks flushing. Kurama smiled at her and grabbed her by her waist. Nakamura relaxed and put her arms around his neck. They slowly moved with the beat of the song.

Nakamura felt her heart beating faster. She was nervous and couldn't bring herself to face Kurama. She looked over at where Yugasi and Hiei were dancing. Yugasi was like 2 inches taller then Hiei but they still looked okay. Even with all the colorful lights Nakamura could tell Hiei was blushing.Nakamura looked away from them. She looked up at Kurama. Kurama was staring off into the distance.

"What are you thinking about Kurama?" Nakamura said.

Kurama looked down at Nakamura and flashed her a smile. He didn't want to tell her what he was thinking about. "Nothing."

Nakamura smiled, "Oh come on Kurama, I know you too well now. What's really on your mind?"

Kurama frowned, "You know, the whole leaving thing. I really didn't want to bring it up here..."

Nakamura said a little down hearted, "Oh."

He lifted her chin up with his finger, "But that won't stop me from loving you Nakamura, nothing ever will and that I can promise you." Before much more was said or done, their lips connected. Energy filled them as if they were soaring through the cool air with the mist washing away everything that had happened and what was to come. Kurama held her waist tighter; he never wanted to let her go, but the song had ended before they knew it.

They broke apart from each other. "Want to go get something to drink?" He asked Nakamura. She nodded as he grabbed her hand guiding her over to the bar area.

"HEY! Kurama! Can you come here real quick!" It was Kuwabara.

Kurama looked over at Nakamura.

"Go i'll be fine." Nakamura assured him.

Kurama leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before walking over to the guys.

Nakamura sighed and went up to the bartender. "Can you give me a-"

"DAMN! Nice legs you got there, baby!" A dark blue haired guy yelled at nakamura.

Nakamura turned around red in the face, from anger. "What the hell is your poroblem!" Nakamura said, before slapping the guy hard across the face.

"YOU BITCH!" The guy said, before slapping Nakamura hard across the face, knocking her against the table.

Nakamura looked up and the guy. 'DAMN! It's the same guy from the party. Akimatsu.'

Akimatsu grabbed Nakamura by her wrists. She yelled in pain. Her wrists haven't fully healed yet.

"Let go of me!" Nakamura yelled.

Akimatsu grinned."I told you, we haven't finished what we've started at the party." With that Akimatsu began to kiss her neck.

"NO! Let me go!" Nakamura yelled.

She could feel the guy let go of one of her wrists and begin to make his way up her dress. She looked at her wrist. She knew the blood was seping threw her newly black bandaged wrists, she had gotten it black to match her dress.

"You can't do this to me. GET OFF OF ME!" Nakamura yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

"LET HER GO!" it was Kurama.

Nakamura watched as Kuramathrew Akimatsu against the wall. He hti the wall hard and slumped to the floor.He looked over at a crying Nakamura.

"Don't cry Nakamura." Kurama said, wiping off the tears with his hands. "I hate seeing you cry

Nakamura hugged him. She looked up into Kurama's eyes. "Take me somewhere."

Kurama nodded as they began to run out of the club. People staring behind them.

* * *

They stopped running when they reached the forest. Kurama knew exactly by what she meant by saying, "Take me somewhere." They began to walk through the forest. It got darker as they stepped into the forest. They where now deep in the forest. Nakamura gasped from suprise and looked at Kurama.

"You knew exactly where to take me." Nakamura said.

Kurama smiled. They continued walking until the sound of falling water reached their ears.

Nakamura smiled. Kurama knelt down infront of her, "Get on." Nakamura giggled a little and did so. She didn't care she was on a dress. She climbed on his back as he carried her towards the waterfall.

When they reached the banks, Kurama let Nakamura down. She took off her shoes and walked on the damp ground towards the water. Kurama followed close behind her. She set her shoes down as she spun in a circle letting the mist spray her body.

Kurama chuckled. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against him. She relaxed into his arms as she kissed him gently on the lips. He took her hand as he whispered in her ear, "Come with me." She nodded as he guided her up towards the top of the water fall.

When they reached the very top towards the edge, Kurama turned her so she was facing the sunset. Nakamura stood there in awe. Never had she seen the sun as it set like this. The clouds were swirled with light purple, reds, and a soft pinkish glow. Orange and yellow mixed within it all.

She said softly, "Kurama...this is ...beatiful."

He wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on hers, "It reminds me of you. So many beautiful things mixed into one." She smiled as a sudden warmth filled her soul.

Without her realizing she let out the words slow and gently, "I love you Kurama, more then you'd ever know." He held her tighter. They stood there watching the sun set. Slowly the stars emerged into the sky shining brightly followed by the shining sliver orb called the moon.

Nakamura sighed. Kurama smiled as he lifted her up off her feet and carried her down by the end of the waterfall again. Nakamura put her feet in the water. Surprisingly it wasn't too cold, nor to warm. She closed her eyes as the wind played with her hair.

Just then Kurama tackled her. She was now on ground with Kurama ontop of her with water surrounding them. Nakamura questioned, "Just had to get me all wet?"

Kurama smirked, "Maybe...you look even better." Nakamura blushed. She was about to say something, but Kurama cut her off kissing her passionatly thrusting his tongue into her mouth savoring the taste of her.

Nakamura kissed him back with more passion then she ever had before. It felt different this time, she wanted him more then she had ever wanted him before. Their hands started to explore each others bodies as they kissed harder.

Nakamura could feel her heart pounding, her palms we're sweating, and her breathing was deeper. She was nervous and she knew it, but she wanted to be with Kurama , she wanted Kurama, she needed Kurama, now.

She had never felt loved by anyone else in her life except her mother, but right now she knew Kurama loved her just as much. She smiled as Kurama kissed her neck. She was happy, that she had someone like Kurama to love. She would be leaving soon, but she wanted so bad to stay with Kurama.

Kurama caught Nakamura's lips again, kissing her harder and more passionetly. He lifted her dress up slowly revealing her belly. Nakamura smiled she knew what Kurama was about to do. Kurama bent over her stomache and started planting butterfly kisses all over it. Nakamura laughed a little.

"Kurama that tickles." She said, as she threw her head back in laughter.

Kurama stopped and looked up at Nakamura smiling. She looked back at him and smiled.

"What?" She asked him, still smiling.

* * *

Okay, i'm going to stop it here. So yea. Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. Koenma to find them or a lemon! Your choice. So yea. lol. Yea...I really liked the whole romance part, my friend Hirina wrote most of it. She said it would probably suck. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! It didn't suck at all, actually it was GREAT! LOL.

Anyways, to thank my19reviewers: (YAY, SOOOO MANY!)

**Sonya-White-Angel:** Thanks for reviewing and for giving me the club name!

**Pixie-Loves-Night:** Duh! The whole Koenma thing is going to be One hell of a chapter! LOL. Which reminds me I better start planning of what's going to happen in it so yea! LOL. BTW I tried to hurry up and shit. LOL.

**Bookworm0492:** Good thing you've changed your mind. LOL. You really had me thinking that my story sucked there for a second. lol. Anyways, I updated so yea.

**Desa The Dragon:** Damn you, I didn't want to make the whole Yugasi and Hiei thing obvious. LOL. But yea, that was my original plan, but I changed it a bit so HA! Now all you have to do is decide if I should write a lemon or have Koenma's men get nakamura and Kurama or something. ?. BTW thanks for letting go of me. lol.

**AznAnimeFanXP:** It's okay. Atleast you reviewed again. lol.

**Lady Nicky:** Yea, poor Nakamura has to leave. So sad.

**Red Kitsune Flames:** You can rest assure Youko will come out again, soon.

**Lucifer001:** Yea, it is unfair, but hey.

**Kemiko:** YAY! You're back! I AM SOOO HAPPY! Thanks for reviewing like 5 times. Really encouraged me. SO YEA! And you better UPDATE SOON!

**Kiwadoi Seiitsu:** That one word. LOL.

**Yuki Amida:** Yea, thanks for reviewing, and try and not hit your self with anything that can poke an eye out. LOL.

**Hirina:** YEA, kemiko's back! YAY! Sadly you are not the first reviewer so yea. LOL.

**Shade Spirit:** WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! Thanks for reviewing. No it's not over YET! lol.

**Chaos Tenshi:** LOL. I know it isn't literally but it's still hilarious. Yea, I need to get off son to it's like 2:54 am. LOL. Better get off before my parents come. OH YEA! YOUR A NEW REVIEWER! HELLO!

**Kajihenge Yoko:** HI! NEW REVIEWER! Kurama is smart he'll think of a way. LOL. TRUST ME. Either that or King Enma will send her to breed. LOL.

Well, thanks for reviewing. I really needed them...they help me think and continue writing. SO yea. Well, review and I'll get startedon the next chap. SO yea. I need help right now. lol. PEACE! Till the next chapter.

* * *

OMG! BY THE WAY! I just say inuyasha the second movie. AND THEY KISSED! IT WAS AWESOME! THEY FINALLY REVEALED THEIR FEELINGS! AWWWWW! I WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN. Good thing I recorded it. So yea. I"M GONNA GO SEE INUYASHA!


	14. No one's going to take you away

Alright here's the lemon chapter..since mostly everyone voted for a lemon. I want to thank people for their help. Desa The Dragon and Hirina for helping me with this story..and Bookworm0492, Lady Nicky, for giving me some ideas.

**Chapter 14**

Kurama smiled back at Nakamura.

"I'm just wondering if you're ready for this." Kurama said in a way that said he was asking her.

Nakamura blushed but never stopped smiling.

"Yes. I am, but only if you are." Nakamura said gently.

Kurama smiled and leaned down kissing Nakamura again. After another long passionate kiss, Kurama sat up just enough and finished pulling Nakamura's dress off and setting it to the side. He was trying not to look like he wanted Nakamura so badly, as to just strip her and himself down as fast as he could and show Nakamura how much he truly lover her.

Nakamura smiled and blushed a little more as her whole body was exposed, and goose bumps began to rise on her skin. She was very nervous about this, but in her heart Nakamura knew that this is what she wanted more than anything in the world. She reached down to Kurama's shirt and began to pull it off throwing it to the side with her dress.

Kurama helped Nakamura take his shirt off and he then leaned over her surveying her for a moment. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

Nakamura looked over Kurama's chest and abs. He looked so fit. Nakamura smiled as she noticed Kurama looking her body over.

Kurama leaned down and kissed Nakamura passionately again. He leaned his body down against hers.

Nakamura blushed as Kurama layed on top of her. Hi body was so firm yet he himself was so gentle.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Both Kurama and Nakamura looked in the bushes with a frightened look on there faces. As they stared into the bushes Koenma and a few ogres stepped out from behind the bushes. Koenma was in his teen form and he began to blush as he saw the two. The two ogres turned their heads blushing themselves.

Kurama had laid himself on Nakamura so that Koenma wouldn't be able to see her half naked body. Both Kurama and Nakamura's faces were stricken with fear. Kurama could feel a certain anger build up inside him. He knew Koenma was there to take Nakamura away from him. Suddenly Kurama felt himself fighting Youko back again.

_Let me out! I'll rip him apart! H can't take her away from us now!_

_'Enough Youko I'll take care of it!'_

_You better or else I'm taking over!_

Koenma looked at Kurama sternly.

"Kurama… you know exactly why I need to take Nakamura away and yet you try to defile her so that I can't. My father will be the one to discipline you and not I. Now let Nakamura go and give her over to me." Koenma said in a deathly business like tone.

Kurama scowled at Koenma.

"No." Kurama said in a tone that almost didn't sounds like Kurama.

Nakamura looked was shocked at seeing Kurama scowl and using the tone of voice he had just used and with Koenma nonetheless.

"What did you say to me?" Koenma demanded.

"I said no. Your not taking Nakamura away from me just so you and your father can use her as a breeding machine! I love her and there's no way in hell that I'll let you take her away from me!" Kurama said in the same deadly tone.

Nakamura looked at Koenma suddenly.

"YOUR TAKING ME AWAY TO BREED ME LIKE I'M SOME COMMON BITCH?" Nakamura almost yelled in rage.

She then looked to Kurama.

"And you knew Kurama…" she said sounding very hurt.

Kurama looked ashamed of himself.

"Yes…. I knew.." He said his voice gentle again.

Nakamura could feel tears weld up in her eyes. She felt so many different emotions. She was hurt that Kurama never said anything. She was angry for Koenma being to willing to use her as some sort of breeding machine, and she was sad. She was sad because she wanted to be with Kurama and now knew why she couldn't. Nakamura wanted to be Kurama's mate and knew that she would just be given away to some other kitsune she didn't know and be forced to be his mate.

Kurama could see how hurt Nakamura was and it pained him so much to see her crying again. Suddenly Kurama lost all control over Youko and he took over.

Youko now appeared laying on top of Nakamura, his shirt off just as Kurama's was. Youko growled at Koenma viciously. He then looked down to Nakamura and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry for hurting you…but I will not let them take you away." Youko said gently to Nakamura.

Nakamura looked up into Youko's eyes. She still wasn't use to him but she knew that Kurama was deep inside Youko, so she trusted him as she did Kurama.

Before Koenma could say or do anything Youko wrapped his arms around Nakamura and stood up holding her bridal style and began leaping away into the forest.

Before Koenma could say or do anything Youko wrapped his arms around Nakamura and stood up holding her bridal style and began leaping away into the forest.

Koenma stood there shaking his head. 'I'm sorry Kurama, but this has to be done.'

"Master Koenma. What are we going to do." One of the ogre's asked.

"We'll wait until the sunrises. When Kurama is sleeping we'll take plan B." Koenma said, before walking through a portal.

"Yes, sir. Do you want us to get the things ready?" The other ogre asked.

"Yes, that is what you should do in the meantime." Koenma said.

Youko stopped running as he came to a darker part of the forest. He could barely see Nakamura in his hands, but he knew she was crying.

"Nakamura I'm -" Youko began.

"Kurama. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Nakamura yelled. Getting out of Youko's hands and onto the forest floor.

She began to run for it. Kurama grabbed her by her arm. "Wait, you can't just leave like that."

"Let me go! You lied to me Kurama!" Nakamura said, as she fell onto her knees, crying.

Kurama let her go and bent down next to her, changing back into Shuichi. "I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Kurama hugged her. "I thought if I put the thought away, that it wouldn't happen. But I was wrong. I was just trying to protect you, Nakamura. I was trying to keep you with me longer."

Nakamura looked up at Kurama, her deep blue eyes reflecting the moon of them. "

Kurama. I don't want to leave." Nakamura said, as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Kurama kissed her back. He broke the kiss smirking. "There is a way that you won't have to leave."

"What is it?" Nakamura asked.

Kurama responded with a deeper kiss. When he broke the kiss Nakamura looked at him, she knew what the answer was to her question. She smiled, put her arms around Kurama's neck and kissed him. Nakamura layed down and Kurama layed himself gently on top of her. Kurama grabbed her hands and put them above her. He began kissing licking and sucking on her neck. Nakamura moaned every once and awhile.

She could feel Kurama let go of her hands and move them towards her back, unsnapping her bra. She could feel herself getting nervous again. She moved her hands toward Kurama's chest, feeling it's warmth ness. Kurama smiled at Nakamura's light touch. This was her first time. He almost forgot. She was probably curious and all. Kurama kissed her again, Nakamura responded to the kiss by deepening it. Kurama took her bottom lip and bit it playfully, teasing it with his tongue. Nakamura closed her eyes, in pleasure.

'I never knew Kurama had such a skilled tongue.' Nakamura told herself.

Kurama let go of her lip and began to lick in between and her breasts. Nakamura moaned, in response.

"Kurama.." She silently said.

Kurama smiled, but kept on licking her. He went lower and started licking her belly. Slowly with his hands he began to pull off her underwear. Nakamura was really nervous now. She put her hands into Kurama's hair, and began to play with it.

Kurama continued to lick Nakamura's skin as he moved lower still. He soon got to Nakamura's womanhood and then lost control of Youko. Youko came out and looked up at Nakamura smiling. Nakamura smiled back and continued playing with, now, Youko's hair.

Youko leaned down and began teasing Nakamura by lick her. Nakamura blushed and squirmed slightly in pleasure. This enticed Youko and he brought his hand off Nakamura's hips and down to her womanhood as well. He gently puts his thumbs at Nakamura's opening and pulled it open just enough for him to slip his tongue into Nakamura.

Nakamura moaned softly as she felt Youko insert his tongue into. As Youko licked Nakamura's inside, as she cummed into his mouth, Youko lapping every bit of it up as it came. As the flow began slow and eventually stop Yoko pulled his tongue out of Nakamura and licked some cum off his lips. He then leaned up and kissed Nakamura deeply changing back to Shuchi as he did. As the two kissed Nakamura's hands slowly found there way down Kurama's body, at his pants. Nakamura began to unbutton Kurama's pants and slid them as far as she could without breaking the kiss. Kurama lifted his body up enough to slide them down to his knees. As Kurama layed himself back on top of Nakamura she could now clearly feel his erection against her.

'Wow… he seems big.' she thought to herself.

Kurama then broke this kiss and leaned down pulling his pants and boxers all the way off. Nakamura sat up as he did so and when Kurama layed back down, Naka pushed Kurama gently and he allowed himself to fall back while Naka lay on top of him. Nakamura kissed Kurama gently and began kissing down his body.

Kurama could feel himself grow harder as Naka kissed his body and moved lower and lower. His heartbeat quickened as did his breathing. Kurama had never done anything like this nor had something like this done to him before and he was nervous as well as Nakamura.

Nakamura continued kissing down Kurama's body until she had gotten to his manhood. She was really nervous about doing this. She took a deep breath and let it out, then leaned back down to Kurama's manhood and Naka wrapped her lips around it and moved her head lower pushing Kurama's manhood further into her mouth. Nakamura started moving her head up and down, pushing Kurama's manhood in and out of her mouth, and without noticing she had started a flowing motion.

Kurama began to moan softly as Nakamura continued with the flowing motion. Pleasure overwhelmed Kurama and he closed his eyes, and leaned his head back as Nakamura filled him with pleasure.

"Ohhh Nakamura…." Kurama moaned.

Nakamura was encouraged by Kurama's moan and continued going and now beginning to suck very gently as she moved Kurama's manhood in and out of her mouth. Kurama continued moaning his moans a little louder than Nakamura's were from earlier.

"Ohh Nakamura….I'm going to cum Naka…..ohhhh" Kurama moaned.

Nakamura then stopped. She slowly unwrapped her lips from Kurama's manhood and leaned up kissing him deeply. As she kissed Kurama she let her hand travel back down to Kurama's manhood and grasped it gently in her hand. She then began to move her hand up and down in the same motion as she had just before. Her saliva on Kurama manhood made it easier for her hand to slip up and down on it.

Kurama continues moaning as he kissed Nakamura. Pleasure again overwhelmed Kurama and he put his hand on the back of Nakamura's head and pushed her into a deeper and more passionate kiss. As Nakamura continued the flow with her hand Kurama could feel cum building up in his manhood. He began to sweat a little in anticipation of the climax. He could feel his manhood swell up and then in a burst of sudden energy the cum came shooting out of Kurama's manhood in short spurts, falling all over his own manhood and Nakamura's hand. After a minute Kurama finally stopped his climax and was left slightly winded by it. Kurama could also feel his manhood go limp for a moment but he then looked into Nakamura's beautiful eyes and he could feel it harden again.

Nakamura felt Kurama's cum all over her hand but she didn't wipe it off. She let go of Kurama's manhood and leaned over Kurama and let him catch his breath.

"Ohh Nakamura…I love you so much." Kurama said as he gained his breath back.

"I love you too Kurama." Nakamura said smiling at him.

Kurama pulled Nakamura into another deep kiss and flipped her over on her back again. Nakamura wrapped her arms around Kurama's back as they continued to kiss and Kurama laid himself on top of Nakamura again.

Nakamura could feel the tip of Kurama's erection at the opening of her womanhood. Kurama then broke the kiss and pulled himself up a little more inserting his manhood into Nakamura. He kept pushing himself into Naka slowly so she would get use to the feel and so he didn't cause her to much pain right at the start.

Nakamura moaned as Kurama entered himself into her slowly. She gripped his back as the pain at his first entry took over. Soon Kurama had nearly entered Nakamura completely and he decided to leave it at that for the moment. He began pumping himself in and out of Nakamura only going in half way. Nakamura was unaware of what Kurama was doing and continued moaning. Soon her moans were overwhelmed with pleasure, all pain dieing away and she didn't claw into Kurama's back so hard.

Kurama was again overwhelmed and began pumping harder and faster into Nakamura. Soon Youko pushed his way out again and it was Youko who was pumping himself in and out of the moaning Nakamura. Unlike Kurama, Youko decided to go all the way into Naka and he did so.Nakamura began digging into Youko's back again and continued moaning loudly pain taking over her again.

"Ohh! Ohh! Don't stop!" Nakamura cried out in pleasure and pain.

Youko was turned on even more and he began throwing himself down onto Nakamura harder and harder. After speeding up as fast as he could, there could be a loud "FAP" in the surrounding area every time Youko landed down on Nakamura.

Nakamura began so taken over by pleasure her kitsune form broke free as well. Nakamura then stopped clawing into Yoko's back so much and cried for more.

"Oh Youko! More! More!" she demanded.

Youko gave her all he had moaning loudly himself. They continued for what seemed like hours yelling out each other's name out in pleasure. Finally Youko felt his manhood swell up with cum and he burst into Nakamura. The hot sticky cum spurting deep inside Nakamura.

Once Youko had cummed he pulled himself out of Nakamura and layed beside her. Both were breathing heavily and very sweaty. Nakamura cuddled up to Youko and layed one arm across his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nakamura…I love you so much." Youko managed to say quickly.

"I love you too." Nakamura said smiling.

After a few minutes of laying there and catching their breath Nakamura leaned over Youko and smirked.

"Are you ok with another round?" She asked seductively.

"How can I say no to you." Youko said smirking.

Nakamura layed herself on top of Youko and kissed him deeply. And broke it only after a few moments. She sat up and set herself on top of Youko's errection pushing his manhood in her all the way again. Nakamura moaned loudly and continued moaning loudly and she slowly began moving herself up and down on Youko.

Youko held onto Nakamura's hips and thrust into her as she fell down on top of him, causing Nakamura to moan louder. Youko became fatigued and Kurama broke free once again. He rolled his head back and closed his eyes and began moaning as Nakamura quickened her speed.

Nakamura began landing harder onto Kurama as he thrust himself upward into her every time she came down. They both began to sweat again increasing the pleasure between them both. Soon Kurama felt his manhood swell up again.

"Ohhh Naka I'm going to cum again…" Kurama moaned.

Nakamura began going her fastest now, encouraging Kurama to cum inside her again. Kurama threw his head back again and moaned louder as he felt himself cum. The cum overflowed the inside of Nakamura and some seeped back down onto Kurama's manhood.

Nakamura kept going after she felt Kurama cum again and she slowed down until she was stopped. When she stopped she layed next to Kurama, both of them again breathing extremely heavily. Nakamura cuddles up to Kurama again and Kurama pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms. Kurama kissed Nakamura's neck and smiled as he whispered in her ear.

"You were fantastic Naka, and I love you with all my heart and soul." Kurama whispered lovingly into Nakamura's ear.

Nakamura smiled and turned her head to face Kurama who was holding her from behind."I love you too Kurama. I don't think I could ever have loved someone more than I love you." Nakamura whispered back to him.

Kurama moved himself ontop of her and bent his head down towards her neck. He licked her neck gently savoring the taste of skin. He place small kisses in the same spot. Nakamura knew what he was about to do. Kurama nibbled in the spot slighty and held Nakamura's hands in his to try and relax her. Slowly he pierced her skin with his teeth on her neck. Nakamura gasped and drew her claws in his skin, from the pain. Blood dripped from her skin and Kurama licked it away enjoying every minute of it. Nakamura had her eyes closed tight taking in the pain she felt from it, but as he licked her blood away a warm sensation emerged through her body. Kurama smirked. He layed next to her.  
The two then layed there in the dark forest, in each others arms. They both were very tired and began to fall asleep together, to the sound of the crickets chirping around them.

* * *

Nakamura moved in her sleep. 'Do forests have covers?' She asked her self, half asleep.

She opened her eyes. 'I'm in Kurama's room. He must have brought me here.' She thought as she turned around to face the other side.

Sure enough Kurama was there, sleeping peacefully, His hair stuck to his face, in little waves.

'He looks so cute. He must have really made a sweat yesterday.' Nakamura said, as she smiled, the memories of yesterday coming back to her.

She nuzzled against Kurama, waking him up. His emerald eyes filled with love. He looked down at Nakamura, who had her eyes closed, laying against him. He put his arms around her, and sighed. 'No ones going to take you away.' With that Kurama fell asleep again.

* * *

Alright i'm ging to end it here. Yea...WOOT! The lemon...but don't thank me, Desa the dragon wrote most of it..I just helped a little, and so did Hirina...So yea.

Well, anyways...I'm going to thank my reviewers so yea...

Thanks for reviwing all of you!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Pixie-Loves-Night:** Yea, I guess it was a good thing. LOL.

**Hirina:** Geez, you have definitely made the longest review on my list. LOL. Let's see who can beat yours...I'll happily congratualte them for beating your title. LOL.

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Yea...but i'm going to use your idea in the next chapter. So thanks!

**Desa The Dragon:** Thanks! SOOO MUCH FOR THE LEMON! and yea...I put it up.

**Lady Nicky:** Yea, 19 reviews..I'm Sooo syked. Hugs Youko plushie YAY! THANKS!

**Bookworm0492:** Yea! I put up the lemon so you have it now. LOL. Yea but thanks for the whole Koenma finding them thingy. I won't put it in M though because...I don't think It would matter...so yea. LOL.

**Kate:** I don't believe i've read your reviews before. HELLO NEW REVIEWER! I hope I didn't make you wait too long for the next chapter.

**FicFan3834:** HELLO! Correct me if i'm wrong but aren't you new? HEY! Well, anyways...yes i've finally updated. LOL.

**Yuki Amida:** Yea...I saw only half of the first movie. LOL. They are both pretty good..all I need to do now is buy the THIRD MOVIE! YAY! Finally, your only using blunt weapons on yourself. LOL.

**Chaos Tenshi:** YAY! LOL. A drugged Zuchinni..never heard of it. LOL.

**Samron:** Now I am Sure You are a NEW REVIEWER! HI! Anyways..yea..I updated. LOL.

**Kiwadoi Seiitsu:** WOW! TWO WORDS THIS TIME! Awesome. LOL.

**Genki-girl:** HI NEW REVIEWER! Yea...i'll update again...soon...eventually. YEP. LOL.

**TheDucksAreComing:** You are definitely a new reviewer. HELLO! I like your name...it's different..an original. LOL. I guess your a one word person too. LOL.

**Rayne-Chan:** I don't know if you reviewed before but yea. HI! and WELCOME! LOL. And of course i'll keep up my work..if not my friends will MAKE me. LOL.

**Kemiko3955:** Yea..I won't tell...SSSSHHHHHH! LOL

**ShadeSpirit:** You have a movie collection? Cool. LOL. Yea..it isn't over yet...everyone will kill me if it was.LOL.

* * *

Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and those of you tht reviewed twice.LOL. Now, If anyone HAS ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW! THanks! Peace! I am soo tired. LOL. 


	15. Author's note I hate to put this up

Alright sorry about this but I really need your help..

**Author's note**

Anyways...I need votes and ideas...so here it goes.

* * *

1.Okay as you know Nakamura is going to meet the dude that she is suppose to mate with...well, I need ideas.

On what his name should be..if i didn't have writer's blockI would have thought of one already. So yea...just give me some names..by the way he's a kitsune to of course...

* * *

2. Now you all may know...my story is coming to an end...starts to cry...so yea..I want to know...

Do you all want a sequel?

Or no sequel?

* * *

3. If you all want a sequel, tell me what you want it to be about..and stuff..causeI already have two ideas...but I want to see what ya'll want too. Cause, my ideas..are sort of ...not big..lol...that was hard.

* * *

4. Okay..andthe hardest for ya'll. I have like 3 ideas on how the story should end...but they are sort of sucky..

So do any of you have any ideas on how the story should end?

* * *

5. What the hell is an epilogue?

Tell me if ya'll know.

I think that's about it...

* * *

Oh yea... once you answer a couple of these questions...The chapter will go up. I'm halfway done with it...just having trouble..lol..as always.

So Yea. the faster you answer these questions..the faster the chapter will go up. SO YIPPEE FOR ME! LOL. well, peace.


	16. Katsu?

Alright..my next chapter! YAY! anyways..i'd like to thank a couple of people. Red Kistune flames for giving me the name and gving me some ideas. Hirina for helping me with the chapter...and anyone else who gave me any other ideas or helpful hints! I just realy want to get to typing so yea...THANKS!

**Chapter 16**

Nakamura could feel hands wrapping around her waist.

She murmured, "Mmm...Kurama." She was way too tired to get up and say something. The ogre gently lifted her as Nakamura curled up against him. The Orgre sweat dropped. He crept out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Just then Nakamura realized she was moving...wait...MOVING!

Her eyes snapped open, someone was carrying her quickly down the hall. Nakamura looked up and saw the ogre. Just as she was about to yell for Kurama, the ogre covered her mouth. Another one came over and tied her up and ductaped her mouth. Another ogre came out of the room Kurama was sleeping in. He stated, "It's done sir, we knocked him out." Nakamura tried to scream through the tape, but it didn't work well. The ogres looked at her and sighed. They hated doing the dirty work.

They wrapped a blanket around her so she would be covered. The ogre picked her back up and they all made a run out of the house. They took a portal back to Koenma's. He was waiting impaitently at his desk rapping his fingers on it. When the ogres appeared he sighed, "Put her on the floor."

When Nakamura saw it was Koenma who sent after her she grew hot with anger. She stared swearing violently with the tape muffling her words. A few of the ogres gasped for they understood her. Koenma raised an eyebow at her, "Well, if you didn't run away, it would've been a lot easier to finish the assignment my father gave me."

Nakamura's eyes filled with tears from her frustrations, the selfish bastard only cared about himself! Koenma rolled his eyes at her sudden tears, "Contact my father and let him know I have her." He said to the nearest ogre.

Nakamura growled in frustration, as her tears began to fall. 'Selfish bastard. I swear if I ever get lose I'll fucking beat his ass.'

* * *

**At Kurama's House**

After hours of being knocked out Kurama finally began to stir. He was on the floor with a blanket just over him.

"Mmmm..." He says, as his eyes open slowly.

'What happened?' He asks himself.

He felt weak, like he was numb all over. He looked over to his side and saw a little needle.

'Damn, a tranquilizer.' Kurama thought, as he looked up to the ceiling.

He could barely move, but stood up, getting help form the bed. When he stood up, the blanket around him, he looked over to the spot where Nakamura used to be. She wasn't there anymore. Worry began to fill Kurama.

'Nakamura...she's gone..they took her. Koenma.' Kurama thought.

* * *

**At Koenma's**

Nakamura was struggling to get herself loose. She was in Koenma's office sitting in a chair with some of Koenma's guards looking her up and down, every once and awhile. She could see Koenma in his teenage form, behind the desk doing the same thing.

"YOU SICKO!" She yelled.

Koenma was looking up and down her legs, which the covers had not covered. Koenma looked up from her legs at her. He didn't say anything but went back to his work. She glared at him, and went back to trying to get the ropes off her.

They had taken the ductape off her mouth, a few hours ago, when she had met King Enma. Nakamura thought he looked like a gorilla, unlike Koenma. She had yet to meet the kitsune that they had planned to have her mate with.

They heard someone knock on the door, making everyone stop what they are doing and look up.

"Come in." Koenma said, going back to his work.

Nakamura watched as King Enma walked in, behind him...was the kitsune. He had navy blue hair, and purple eyes. His ears were black as where the 4 tails behind him. His ears and tails were navy blue tipped. He was wearing a black tunic. He was cute, Nakamura had to admit that, but she loved Kurama not him.

"Nakamura i'd like you to meet, Katsu." King Enma intoduced them.

Katsu walked up to Nakamura and stuck his hand out for Nakamura to shake it.

"Hmph...you baka. I'm tied up." Nakamura said, spitting at his feet.

He looked shocked at first but then smiled at her, Nakamura looked down to the ground.

'Damn, I miss Kurama's smiles.' Nakamura thought to herself.

"Let her go." Katsu said calmly.

Nakamura looked up shocked. 'What!'

The ogres did as they were told. They untied her arms and her legs. Nakamura rubbed her wrist and tightened the covers around her. She stood up and looked at the kitsune in front of her.

'What should I do? I can't just runaway, they'll catch me for sure.' But before Nakamura could decide, Katsu had decided for her.

He grabbed her arm and began to walk out of Koenma's office. They made their way down a small hallway.

"May I ask why you have those black bandages on your hands?" He asked Nakamura.

Nakamura looked down at her bandages, they were hurting from being tied up."Personal reasons."

"I can smell your blood, it's coming from your wrists." He said, not even looking at her.

Nakamura didn't answer, She knew Katsu knew what had happened to her. For some reason Nakamura didn't feel nervous or worried around him. Maybe it was because he didn't just strip her and fuck her right then and there.

They walked into a room and he closed the door, behind them. Now, Nakamura was beginning to worry. Katsu led her to the bed and sat her there.

"Listen, Koenma needs to here sounds coming from the room." Katsu told her.

"What?" Nakamura didn't get it.

"He needs to here some sounds coming from the room. Can you do that?" Katsu said, before sitting down next to her.

"I don't get it. I thought..." Nakamura began.

"I can't mate with you. I saw that mark on your neck, someones already mated with you. Plus, I have already chosen a mate." Katsu answered her, before cupping her face and kissing Nakamura.

Nakamura broke the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"I need to kiss you, for the noise. I can sense the ogres outside the door." He whispered, before kissing Nakamura again.

Nakamura broke the kiss again. "But...won't they be able to tell that we haven't mated?"

"I have an idea." He whispered. "In a couple of minutes the ogres will leave, then we'll leave." He whispered pointing over at the door.

Nakamura looked at him confused. 'So, is he trying to say that we're going to escape?'

He smiled at her. Nakamura smiled back and kissed him, moaning. With in a couple of minutes the ogres DID leave. Nakamura could hear their footsteps walking away from the door. Not like you couldn't hear them walking anyways.

"Alright ready?" Katsu asked her, grabbing her hand.

"Wait? What will happen when they find out we're gone?" Nakamura asked.

"I'll probably get punished. But don't worry. Now come one." He said, pulling her to the door.

Nakamura nodded and let him lead her. "Change into your Kitsune form." He ordered her.

Nakamura nodded and did as she was told. Katsu looked at her. "Damn, maybe I should mate with you."

Nakamura glared at him.

"I was just playing." He said, before opening the door and looking out. "Alright lets go."

Nakamura nodded and they stepped out the room. The broke into a run, turning a corner, and down a flight of stairs, the turned another corner, but were stopped short.

As they were about to turn the corner, someone grabbed Katsu by his neck and slammed him into a wall. Nakamura watched, shocked.

"Kurama." Nakamura said, almost silently, not knowing what to do.

'HELLO! EARTH TO NAKAMURA! Kurama is choking your rescuer...he's bound to kill him if you don't do something NOW!' Nakamura shook her head a little.

"NO, Kurama! STOP! He didn't do anything to me!" Nakamura yelled, before she grabbed Kurama's silver tunic and started pulling on it.

"What!" Now, Nakamura got it. It wasn't Shuichi (Kurama) , it was Youko.

"He helped me. He helped me escape. We didn't mate." Nakamura said, silently hugging him, as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Youko let go of Katsu and hugged Nakamura, as she cryed her tears into his tunic.

"Thank you Katsu." Nakamura said, looking up from Kurama's tunic.

"No problem, but we better get out of here." Katsu said, before running off again.

They quickly followed behind him. Katsu rubbed his neck where Youko grabbed him. _'Damn her mate is strong.'_ Just as they were infront of the exit and Ogre spotted them. They stood there staring at the ogre as it stared back. Just as it was about to yell for someone to come, both Youko and Katsu attacked it. Nakamura finished off the attack by throwing a huge water blast at it sending it straight into the wall. Nakamura looked at her hand shocked. Both Youko and Katsu were shocked at her sudden attack as well. Katsu suddenly broke the silence stating, "Come on! We have to get out of here!" They nodded and ran to the door.

They all pulled on it to open it's large doors. A swirling, misty, purple light lay on the other side. They all awwed at the site for a second. Katsu yelled since they winding noise drowned out most of his voice, "JUMP THROUGH! QUICKLY!" They both did so and Katsu did just as more ogres ran towards him. They doors to the portal slammed shut. As they all swirled through the misty purple Nakamura couldn't see anything else besides it. Just the a bright light emerged from the other end. She whipped through it. Suddenly the misty purple light disappeared. Nakamura open one eye hoping she wasn't dead. Her jaw dropped at the site she saw. She open both of her eyes now. Youko came up behind her and grabbed her around her waist kissing her head and resting his head on hers. Katsu said happily, "Welcome to my home."

Nakamura looked around the hut. It had a couple of handmade chairs. Mostly everything you would see in a kitsune hut. Most things we're made of wood, or skin/fur. Nakamura noticed a table in the middle of the room and a couple of mats around it. She looked up at a table on the far corner of the room. It had a glass case on it. Inside was the most beautiful blue diamond in it.

Katsu looked over to where Nakamura was looking. "Oh you like it?"

Nakamura never took her eyes off the diamond, as she nodded.

"Yea. After they attacked the red kitsune village, where my mother's friend used to live, we found this. It belonged to an old red kitsune, with eyes as blue as the diamond. My mother was friends with her daughter, but that was forbidden. So my mother's friend left to ningenkai, we're they would be able to keep in touch. My mother, would visit her once and awhile. Then my mother's friend had a child, but with a ningen. So she asked my mother if she coould tell her mother..and mother agreed. When she came to the village she had found it had been attacked, and so she walked into the old kitsune's hut and found this. My mother said, if the granddaughter of the blue eyed kitsune ever returned that she should keep it." Katsu said, as he took the diamond out of the case and walked over to nakamura.

"Where did the blue eyed kitsune live?" nakamura asked, as Katsu handed her the necklace.

"By a waterfall...a little away from the village." Katsu said. "Whoa..."

"What?" Nakamura asked as she looked up at Katsu.

"You have the same eyes as her. And you look like her daughter alot." Katsu said, eyeing Nakamura.

* * *

Alright...this is it! No just playing i think i'll write a couple of more chapters...before it ends.

Well, anyways...the voters are in and the majority was for a sequel...so yea...i'm planning something out, but not before.

I guess it's time to thanks my reviewers: ( / chapter 15 review response)

**Kiwadoi Seiitsu:** Yea, that is true...

**Pixie-Loves-Night:** Yea...thanks. I hope you like this chap too./ Yea..atleast you reviewed.LOL..thanks.

**FicFan3484 :** This was plan b..lol./ Thanks for the help! and for actually reviewing chap. 15 LOL.

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Yea...i'm going to change the rating...soon...sometime...eventually. lol/ YAY! thanks for the ideas and the name!

**Leocan :** HEY NEW REVIEWER! Yea...she did or is or whatever,LOL.

**Yuki Amida:** YEA! I did..it was awesome! I know...that lucky bitch...Youko and Kurama... LOL./ LOL..thanks..

**Hirina:** I think this review was longer than the one before...LOL.. I thought you did get reviews for chapter 7. lol.

**Lady Nicky:** YAY! NOW I HAVE TWO! I'm soo happy. ...yay lol.

**Bookworm0492:** Okay, thanks for the warning..i'll do it..alright. lol./ Hmm...maybe i'll use your idea for the sequel not sure i got to chose from a couple of other ideas.

**Desa The Dragon:** Alright...I will...lol.

**Kajihenge Yoko:** Yea..I will and thanks! Are you a new reviewer..if you aren't sorry..but i can't rememebr who's new and who isnt'. LOl..So yea...HELLO! and WELCOME! lol.

**Hieilover:** HEY NEW REVIEWER! LOL, yea but desa's dirty little mind made that chapter come out! LOL. Alright..I updated. LOL/ Thanks for the help, sorry i didn't use much of it. And thanks for the idea for the next chapter...i'll think about it.

**Baka Hanyou Rahvin:** HEY NEW REVIEWER! WELCOME! Yea, I like the name Koji, sorry i couldn't use it..but my friends voted for Katsu...so yea. Yea, the sequel will have a purpose...cause i guess i'll be doing one so yea...

**Sei:** HELLO! NEW REVIEWER! Yea, next time..i'll alert ya'll before I put the lemon up...so yea...

**Falling Past The Veils:** HEY NEW REVIEWER! You do? I think they're okay..cause if they have a purpose in the story then it's cool..but if it's just some horny story where they have lemons in the story for no reason..then it's just pointless...so yea. Thanks for the definition!

**Zetsumei:** Hey..I don't think i've heard from you for awhile...HI! K! Yea...i was gonna use a translator..but lots of people offered names...so yea...which was realy helpful! LOL.

* * *

Anyways..yea...sorry the review answers were short...i'm just tired right now..lol. Anyways..yea..review and shit.

Oh yea and please read these peoples stories.

_A feudal era adventure by kemiko3955_

_Behind these crystal eyes by hirina._

I like them and so should you...I think. lol.

Anyways...I have typed half of the next chapter so yea...Tell me what you guys want to happen in the next chapter? PLEASE HELP ME! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK JUST GIVE ME IDEAS!


	17. Bloody Lashes!

Alright...MY NEXT CHAPTER...it's my second to last chapter too. Okay to thank...I want to thank Hirina for helping me write this chapter! I also want to thanks falling past the veils for giving me the idea to use the crystal for SOMETHING...so yea.

**Chapter 17**

Nakamura cried in the corner of the room, as she watched Kurama and Katsu take their punishment.

Koenma had given them 3 options. They had to let Nakamura live in the Makai forever without them ever seeing her. Which both Kurama and Katsu said no to. Their second choice was for them to stay in spirit jail, but both also refused. And their last and probably most cruelest was for them to be whipped. They both agreed to that one.

Nakamura cried harder every time she watched Kurama and Katsu get whipped, skinning them and making more blood shed. Both of them had several lashes on their backs, but both refused to cry or yell out in pain.

'You idiots. Why didn't you just chose one of the other ones?' Nakamura thought as she held the blue diamond in her hand.

Katsu had taken them to his mother, which happened to be CHANGSHI, where they found out Nakamura was the grand child of the old kistune with eyes as blue as the diamond itself. They were happy they learned that and gave the diamond to Nakamura. Katsu and Nakamura talked and got to know each other. Nakamura felt as if he was her older brother, an older brother that she had kissed though. Kurama and her had talked and slept under the stars that night. Everything ended that morning when about 20 ogres captured all three of them and took them off to Koenma.

King Enma stepped into the room and raised his hand for the ogres to stop. The ogres took their last harsh slashes at the two before stopping. They untied them and moved away.

Nakamura stood up and ran over to Kurama. She hugged him, forgetting about the slashes until she felt him cringe. She let go of him. "Kurama, you didn't have to do this. You could have just let me leave or something. You didn't have to go through this." Nakamura said, through tears.

Kurama hugged her, and whispered into her ear. "I couldn't let you leave, I love you too much to not be able to see you Nakamura."

Nakamura cried silently into his chest, not caring if she got blood all over herself.

"KATSU!"

Nakamura looked up from Kurama's chest. She saw a light blue haired, tea green eyed, kitsune.She had two light blue ears and 3 light blue tails, all white tipped. She was running towards katsu who she also hugged.

"Yariatsi, what are you doing here." Katsu said, hugging her back.

"Katsu, I love you. I always wanted to tell you so, but was too afraid to." She said, as tears fell from her eyes.

Nakamura smiled, 'So that's the one he was talking about.'

"I love you to Yariatsi." Katsu whispered.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**

Nakamura sat next to Kurama who was faced down on the bed. His back had been bandaged and he couldn't lay on it, or else it would just get worse.

She sighed. "Kurama, what ever happened at the concert?" She asked, as she looked up at the ceiling.

"They canceled it. One of the violin players thought it was cool to poke people with his bow, so lots of people couldn't read their music." Kurama said,looking up at Nakamura.

Nakamura began to laugh. "Really?"

"Yea, but the dance still went on, the band played with the few people that didn't get poked." Kurama said laughing.

Nakamura laughed, and bent down to kiss him, but stopped midway. She jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, of Kurama's house. Kurama looked confused. A couple minutes later he heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open.

"I'm never eating anything Kuwabara makes again." Nakamura yelled out, as she threw herself on Kurama's bed.

Kurama could feel his stomach feel queasy, he too jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Nakamura smiled.

"Damn, that was Kuwabara's food? Why didn't you tell me?" Kurama yelled from the bathroom, as he flushed it and walked out of the bathroom.

"I didn't think it would make a difference." Nakamura said, as she watched Kurama lay down again.

"Well, now you know." Kurama said, as he closed his eyes.

"M-hm." Nakamura said, as she gave into sleep.

In the morning

RING RING!

Nakamura woke up from her deep slumber, and picked up the phone. "He- hello?" She asked, yawning.

"Hello? Nakamura?" A ladies voice asked.

"Yea, that's me, but how did-" Nakamura began to ask

"We called your friend Miss Yugasi? She told us we could contact you here."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Well, we want to notify you. It seems that your mother wanted to pass some things on to you. The money in the bank,in her account, is also your all 330 thousand dollars. Oh yes, and the house she had brought before she moved on is now yours to keep. All you need to do is come to the bank, and we will transfer the money into your account and give you the house keys. That will be all." The lady said.

"Al..alright." Nakamura said, a bit shocked. "Thanks." was all the could manage to say before hanging up.

She looked over to the clock and it read 9 in the morning. She looked at a peacefully sleeping Kurama. She rested her head on his bare chest and sighed.

'Kurama...I want it to stay just like this. Forever. Peacefully and warm. Side by side. Perfect.' Nakamura thought.

"It can be Nakamura." Nakamura shot up from his chest, he spooked her.

"Kurama, don't tell me I said that out loud." Nakamura said, as she began to blush.

"No." Kurama said, as she layed her head back on his chest.

"Oh okay." she said, knowing that he had read her mind.

Kurama and Nakamura, spent most of their time talking about each other, to each other. Nakamura had learned a lot of things, as did Kurama. Nakamura was still not a person that was out there, she was still quiet and shy about her feelings. Well, sometimes it was easy to show her feelings. wink wink Kurama could tell her almost anything...just not SOME things...uh hum. COUGH! Yea, well anyways...most of their time they spent it like this just laying around in each other's arms, savoring in the moment, and love.

"Kurama..." Nakamura whispered.

"What?" Kurama said, as he nuzzled next to her.

"Doesn't it hurt to lay like that? With your back against the bed?" Nakamura asked.

"Yes, but I wanted you to stay by me, and the only way to do that is to get to lay you on my chest." Kurama said, knowing it.

Nakamura smiled. " Thanks, but I have to go somewhere. So turn around, I'm scared you might re open your wounds."

Kurama sighed, and did as told. "You know Nakamura, you can be so demanding." Kurama said, chuckling as he layed down.

Nakamura smiled, "Yea I know. But you still WUV ME!" with that Nakamura bent down and kissed his neck.  
They both began to laugh.

* * *

Moments later she left to the bank. She went up to the service desk and asked the person there, "I'm here to pick up my mother's items she left me, I received a phone call from-"

The person cut her off pointing down a hall and stated, "You must be Nakamura, at the last door down the hall is were you're to meet your ownership holder." Nakamura nodded and walked down the hall curiously.

She slowly opened the door and in there were 3 business members. One of them held out their hand and stated happily, "Hi, I"m Mrs. Kamocalehlisteringahameh, You can just call me Mrs. Kam though. Nakamura nodded with her eyes a little wide from the long ass name she just stated and held out her hand as well and shook the women's. Mrs. Kam stated, "SO you're Nakamura?" Nakamura nodded.

"Any form of idea for us name?" Nakamura nodded and pulled out her driver's license. Mra. Kam laughed a little and shook her head, "No, I mean demonic recognition."

Nakamura raised an eyebrow, "You all know about that!" They nodded. Nakamura titled her head to the side, "Well, how exactly am I supposed to do that then?"

"A transformation into your demonic form is well enough of proof." They other women stated. Nakamura stated and transformed into her demon form. They observed her closely and then nodded in their approval, "It's her, her aura matched up on the radar." the others agreed. Mrs. Kam said, "Now, Nakamura, if you'd come this way with me."

Nakamura followed them a little confuse with curiosity of this whole process, she'd never done anything like this before.  
They took her to a room that looked like a normal office. Once they shut the door, they locked it and then pressed a red bottom near by, just then the room transformed into a cave type like hallway.She followed the business people down the tunnel cave like featured place that had server al volts in it. Once they reached her volt, the one chick read, "Well you know how much money is in here and you have the house and such, what would you like to do with it all?"

Nakamura replied firmly, "I'd like to transfer all of the money into my account and have to ownership of the home." They all nodded. The other man who didn't really talk or move much pulled out a card and slid it down the slit in the wall. He did an eye scan, hand scan, and a voice scan. Slowly a mini room with a computer opened. The man sat down and quickly began typing as usually, like this was all normal. After about two minutes he stated, "The transformation is complete, but there is one more thing, she has one more even more valuable item she has on lock down security, do you wish to see it, it is rightfully yours..."

Nakamura stated, "Ummm...yea...I guess." The man did another scan on the wall in the mini room all over again and the wall slid open revealing a HUGE room with a glorious inside, for what was in it was unimaginable."

There was a huge statue carving of a kitsune...it was made of gold and silver. It looked an awful lot like her. It had two gold ears, and 9 gold tails. She had huge happy golden eyes, and long silver hair. She was wearing a silver and gold kimono. He gentle looking hands rested in front of her kimono with an opening in the middle. Right above her hands carved in her arms were the words..in japanese...BLUE and DIAMOND.

Nakamura awed at the statue and at the writing. 'Blue..diamond? Blue diamond? BLUE DIAMOND! MY BLUE DIAMOND!' Nakamura thought as she dug in her pockets.

She finally found it in her side pocket where she left in. She heaved a deep sigh happy that she didn't lose something with that much value. Slowly she walked up to the statue. She ran her fingers down it in awe. Slowly she inserted the diamond where it was supposed to go. The business people stared at her casually, but yet a little curious. Just then the diamond glowed a bight blue light. With out her doing so, Nakamura changed into her kitsune for. The statues eyes some how closed with a smile appearing on it's face. A glorious light filled around it. Slowly the golden tails started to wrap around Nakamura. Nakamura freaked, was this thing going to kill her?

Then her surroundings disappeared as she felt light as the blue glowing light of the diamond filled her surroundings. When she opened her eyes, she was in the most beatuiful peaceful looking place ever. Was she dead? In the distance a voice called her name, "Nakamura!" Nakamura whipped around to see who called her, and what she saw was almost impossible, she had to be dead, it...it was her...mother!

Nakamura stood there in shock. "Mo-...mom?" She asked, as tears welled up in her eyes.

Her mother walked up to her and hugged Nakamura. "My BABY!" She yelled, as tears fell from both of their eyes.

'Is this really real?' Nakamura thought as her mother broke the hug.

Her mother had exactly the same eyes as Nakamura...except her's were filled with joy, while Nakamura's weren't.  
Nakamura looked up and down at her mother...she was really there.

"What's wrong sweety!" her mom asked.

"Nothing just...am I dead?" Nakamura asked curiously.

Her mother's face filled with love and happiness, "No Mura, you just took the portal one of your ancestors created through the statue! Of course you're not dead! But I finally get to see my baby fox again!" She hugged her daughter even tighter. Nakamura hugged her mom back as tears of joy slid down her cheeks.

After some time her mom finally pulled her back a little and asked, "So...he's a gentleman right?"

"Wait wha-?" Nakamura asked confused.

Her mom pointed towards her neck, "You have a mate now! Plus, I can smell him all over you. You're grandmother told me.You know, when you go to the river, I'm surprised you never called for me! I could've been able to visit you then..."

Nakamura just stared at her for a second and said quietly, "I...could have? I COULD HAVE! Damn, I feel so stupid..."  
Her mom laughed a little, "No figures it out until they take the portal usually, but you never answered my question.."

"O yea! Kurama, yea, he's cute, red eyes green hair...in human form though, but yea, he's really sweet." Nakamura smiled with a slite blush.

Her mom stated, "I want to meet this boy some time! You should bring him through the portal with you! It's only right for him to meet your mom!"

Nakamura smiled and said, "Yea...I will sometime...just...seeing you is enough!" She hugged her mom again as a few more tears fell.

"Alright, come on. We have tons of things to catch up on!" her mother said, as she broke the hug and walked over to a rock, by a river.

* * *

**At Kurama's**

Hiei walked in through the window, hoping to find Nakamura, but instead found Kurama half naked sleeping peacefully. He walked over to Kurama, and noticed his bandaged back.

'What happened?' Hiei asked himself, as he sat on the windowsill. he would wait til the fox woke up, to ask him.

Half an Hour later.

Kurama's eyes opened revealing his sleepy emerald eyes. His eyes were met with a pair of crimson ones causing him to jump back.

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled, he hadn't expected Hiei.

"Fox." Was Hiei's response before sitting back on the windowsill.

Kurama's panting began to calm down. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to see Nakamura, but she's not here. I couldn't leave you. I can sense demons nearby, and your weak. What happened?" Hiei asked. Hiei had been hanging around Yugasi an awful lot and Yugasi would sometimes even force him to talk, by...nevermind.

"I received my punishment, for taking Nakamura back with me." Kurama answered sitting on the edge of his bed.  
He looked outside, and could see it was dark, and thunder could be heard. "What time is it?"

"It's only 7. Why?" Hiei asked.

"Are you sure Nakamura isn't back?" Kurama asked.

"If she was back, I would have sensed her." Hiei replied.

Kurama stood up and got a shirt from his closet.

"Where are you going fox?" Hiei asked.

"Out. I need to get somethings.Plus, Nakamura left in the morning, and she isn't back yet. I'm going to find her." Kurama answered.

Hiei jumped off the windowsill. "I'm going with you."

Before Kurama could object Hiei cut in.

"Your weak and other demons will take advantage of that." Hiei explained.

Kurama sighed and gave in, with that they headed out.

**With Nakamura**

Nakamura had bid her mother good bye awhile ago. They had talked about EVERYTHING...not one thing was skipped over. She could have possible skipped over, because she knew her mother was like her guardian angel, and could see eveything she did. After saying good bye to her mother, she order for the saute to be put in the new house. She had decided to move in, since she didn't want to be a burden in Kurama's house, especially not when his mother returned. Now, nakamura was walking back home, with the hoodie over her head, for it was raining.

'Man, Why didn't I bring the car. It would have been better.' Nakamura said, as she walked through an alley, for a short cut.

As thunder rang in the air, Nakamura jumped. 'Damn, this shit is a thunderstorm!' Was the only thing that ran through her mind.

* * *

Okay..i'm going to end it here...cause I want to really put up this chapter...it's the second from last. So YAY! My second from last chapter. Okay...the next chapter...there is going to be a little fighting and yelling...makes you wonder. Like what the FUCK! It's the last chapter..and there's going to be fighting and shit? LOL...but yea...it's going to be good. TRUST ME! This chapter..might have not been that good...but yea...it turned out okay...I guess...TELL ME! LOL. 

Anyways...TO THANK MY REVIEWERS:

**Falling Past The Veils:** Thanks for giving me the idea, of using the crystal. I LIKE LONG REVIEWS! So thanks! LOL.

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Yea, I used one of your names...they were good...and you were te first one to think of some names...So yea.. I HAD TO USE YOURS! LOL.

**Pixie-Loves-Night**: I guess this chapter answered your question! LOL.

**Lady Nicky:** YAY! A HIEI PLUSHIE! hugs hiei plushie YAY! LOL.

**Baka Hanyou Rahvin:** Yea, it turned out like I planned. SO YAY! You'll hear more about changshi and katsu in the sequel!

**FicFan3484:** Yea...I made sure he turned out to be a good guy.

**Desa The Dragon:** Yea...don't worry there won't be a love conflict! LOL...

**Bookworm0492:** Okay...I like your idea...but I have other ideas in my mind..so I'm debating which one I should use..so yea. So umm...I'll think about it!

**Hirina:** Yea...I need to do my homework too. so tty at school! I need to call you..people told me THINGS! LOL...so yea LATERZ!

**Kajihenge Yoko:** YEA! GO HOT RED KITSUNES! LOL. Yea...your one of the ideas i have for the sequel! LOL.

**Sei:** YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUND OUT! LOL.

**Kate:** Yea...everyone told me that...so I guess i'll do a sequel..

OKay...thanks everyone for reviewing! The next chapter...will take a while like 5 days or less!


	18. Fights and Surprises

Alright, my last chapter...I'M HAPPY! Anyways...yes there will be a sequel and please...read the authoress note after this chapter! THANKS! Well, thanks HIRINA for helping me with this chapter! I WUV EVERYONE FOR HELPING ME AND REVIEWING! Now...to the chapter. and THANKS TO ANYONE ELSE who I forgot to mention...who helped me with this story...and gave me ideas.

**Chapter 18**

Nakamura began running through the alley. 'I need to get home. Damn thunder.'

Everytime thunder was heard Nakamura jumped. She hated thunder but loved rain. It was strange. She figured it was her reflexes, that made her jump.

She ran through the streets now. Sometimes jumping into puddles earning herself a splash, and water all over her. Nakamura stopped at the red light, and waited for the green light.

_GREEN!_

Nakamura began to run again. She didn't stop for anything. She could feel herself shaking, from the thunder and water.A couple minutes later she reached Kurama's house. She ran up the stairs, and opened the door. She ran in, closing the door behind her.

'Damn, I need to check on Kurama. See if he's alright.' Nakamura, as she took her hoodie off and walked into her room.

As she stepped in she looked in the bed for any sign of red hair. NONE! Nakamura could feel herself getting worried.

"Kurama...Kurama!" No answer. "KURAMA!" Nakamura yelled.

'He should have answered.' Nakamura thought, as she ran into the bathroom.

_No Kurama._

_Into the living room._

_No Kurama._

_In the kitchen._

_HE ISN'T HERE!_

With that Nakamura began to panic.

'I need to find him!' Nakamura thought, as she ran out in the thunderstorm, jumping every time thunder rang in the sky.

Nakamura ran throught the streets, running past cars, throught alley, until she came to a stop.

She didn't even know where she was going! She didn't have any idea where Kurama was...Then it hit her! HIS AURA!

She could sense him not to far...and she began to run for it...

She turned a couple of corners, crossed a couple of streets until she saw him. He was walking through the park, as if NOTHING HAPPENED. Nakamura could feel her cheeks flush with anger.

'THE FOOL! HE MADE ME GET OUT HERE IN THE THUNDERSTORM...AND HE SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN UP! I TOLD HIM NOT TO!" Nakamura thought as the heat rose up in her.

She marched up to Kurama, who was looking at something in his hand, and he bumped into her.

"Uh...Gomen. I wasn't loo-" Kurama began as he looked up to see a pissed off Nakamura.

He smiled. "Uh. Hi -"

"SHUT IT! YOU IDIOT!" Nakamura yelled.

"What?" Kurama began...totally confused.

"YOU SCARED ME! LEAVING LIKE THAT! YOU MADE ME RUN OUT IN THE THUNDERSTORMS. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THEM!" Nakamura yelled, she didn't mean to but she ended up slapping Kurama.

Not just one of those little slaps...a REALLY hard one. Kurama put his hands to his cheek, were there was a red hand print. He looked up to her, confused and angry himself.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled as he grabbed her wrist, before she could slap him again.

Nakamura looked at him shocked...he had grabbed her wrist...he had been careful enough not to touch any of them incase of reopening the wound, but now he was holding it tightly, and he looked as if he was going to slap her this time.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Nakamura yelled, she didn't want to go through anything like this again.

"NOT UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Kurama demanded.

Pain seared through her arm by her wrist as she tried to hold back the tear, "KURAMA STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Kurama looked down at her wrist where he had grabbed her and gasped in shock, he quickly let go of her wrist. Nakamura began crying from the pain and frustration. She was about to turn and run off, but Kurama grabbed her by her shoulders, "No, don't run. I'm sorry." He quickly pulled her in a hug. Nakamura cried in his arms not exactly sure what the hell she was supposed to do.

Kurama repeated himself saying, "I'm really sorry. It's alright." He ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. Sometime later Nakamura muttered, "You really scared me when you were gone." Kurama pulled her back some and looked at her tear stained face. He whiped a new formed one from her cheek and kissed her forehead, "I know, I'm sorry."

She looked at the ground. Kurama frowned a little, but then stated, "Here, come on." He grabbed her hand and guided her down the street off to somewehre.

Hiei jumped from tree to tree right behind them not letting Kurama out of his site. He wasn't sure Nakamura would be able to handle any demons that attacked if they were to.

Kurama led her to the banks of the river. No, it wasn't where they were before, it was more beatuiful, it was more tropical looking. Nakamura asked, "Ummm, Kurama, how can a place like this exist in this type of climate?"

Kurama explained, "It was created. I created it." Nkamaura awwed at it forgetting everything that happened. She walked up to a rose bush that was a little bit ahead. When she reached it, she felt mist. Kurama was right behind her. The looked ahead and saw a waterhole with misty water spraying up from the earth. Kurama pick one of the roses and removed the thorns almost instantly. He turned Nakamura around and slid it behind her ear. She smiled at him.

At that moment he knew this was the perfect place to do it. He knelt down on his knees taking both of Nakamura's hands in his. Nakamura's eyes widened in shcok, he wasn't about to do what she thought he was about to do, was he! He pulled out a a ring mixed with silver and gold swirled together with a big black, white, and crystal blue swirled diamond in the middle with three smaller similar diamonds on each side of it. Kurama then said gentle staring into her deep crystal blue eyes, "Nakamura, will you share your life with me...forever?" Nakamura gasped in shock, he just...purposed to her!

Tears of joy filled her eyes as she stood there in shock, finally she managed to say, "Of course!" Kurama smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger. Nakamura hugged him joyously and kissed him passionatly on the lips as tears slid down her face with misty rain gently falling on them.

Hiei stared wide eyed from the tree at them. Kurama actually purposed to her, he never said he was going to purpose to her,to any of them except Hiei, but Hiei didn't know he was going to do it that soon! He smirked, the fox sure did know how to surprise someone. With that Hiei made his way over to Yugasi's...

They broke the kiss and Nakamura rested her head on Kurama's chest. Kurama nuzzled his head in Nakamura's hair, smiling. Nakamura sighed.

"Kurama...guess what." Nakamura began.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"We just had our first fight." Nakamura said, almost silently.

"Yes." Kurama said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Kurama..." Nakamura again said.

"Yes?" Kurama asked, not letting go of her.

"Can we go to Yugasi's?" Nakamura said, lifting her head of Kurama's chest smiling.

Kurama smiled. "Sure." With that they began to walk off.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Kurama and Nakamura made their way up the stairs and knocked on the door. No one answered. They knocked again. No answer. So they walked in. As they stepped in. They saw Yugasi throw Hiei across the room, and hit the wall. Hiei slowly slid to the bottom of the wall, he looked weak, but he still stood up. Yugasi smirked and pounced on Hiei, sending both of them crashing to the floor. Yugasi ontop of Hiei, cradling his hips with her legs and holding his hands above his head. Hiei struggled to get out of her grip.

"SAY IT!" Yugasi yelled.

"NO!" Hiei yelled out.

"SAY IT! OR ELSE!" Yugasi yelled, with a threatening glare.

"I WON'T!" Hiei yelled out, in frustration.

"DO IT! OR FEAR THE CONSEQUENCES!" Yugasi said, with a glare and a deathly smirk.

"ALL RIGHT! YES! YES!" Hiei yelled.

"YES WHAT?" Yugasi yelled, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"YES YUGASI! I _LIKE_ YOU!" Hiei yelled.

"YES! I KNEW IT!" Yugasi yelled, ans she threw her hands up cheering. "I knew it! I knew you li-"

Hiei caught her lips in an embrace. Yugasi wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

"Uh hum." Nakamura cleared her throat.

Hiei and Yugasi looked up both blushing. They didn't think they would be caught in the act. Yugasi jumped of Hiei, laughing nervously. Hiei stood up dusting himself.

"Um..anyways." Nakamura began.

"Yea...let's go into the kitchen." Yugasi said, grabbing Nakamura's hand and dragging her into the kitchen.

Kurama walked up to A blushing Hiei. "Well, Hiei..."

Hiei rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yea..-"

"AHHHH!" they heard Yugasi's High pitched scream.

"Congratulations, Kurama." Hiei said, knowing why Yugasi screamed.

"Yea." Kurama said smiling.

"NAKAMURA! YOUR GETTING MARRIED! AHHHH!" Yugasi yelled, as Nakamura laughed form joy.

"YEA!" Nakamura said, with that the girls started jumping.

"I:M GETTING MARRIED! I"M GONNA GET MARRIED! AHHH!" Nakamura screamed.

"YOUR GOING TO GET MARRIED!" Yugasi yelled, both of them jumping up and down.

"I'm going to get married." Nakamura asked, as she stopped jumping. "YUGASI!"

"NAKAMURA! WE NEED TO GET PLANNING!" Yugasi yelled as she stopped jumping and dragged Nakamura to the table.

Yugasi sat her down and grabbed the phone. She started to mark a number and someone on the other line picked up.

"YUKINA! GUESS WHAT! NAKAMURA IS GOING TO GET MARRIED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH WHO? KURAMA! YEA, SO GET OVER HERE! WE NEED TO START PLANNING. Oh yea, and call BOTAN...KEIKO...AND WHO EVER ELSE!" Yugasi said, as she hung up, and turned beaming at smiling Nakamura.

"AAHHH! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Nakamura said, as she began jumping up and down again.

"So fox, where's the wedding at?" Hiei asked.

"Not sure yet, why?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shrugged, "And you know I'm not wearing anything colorful."

Kurama chuckled, "Yea yea Hiei, don't worry, I'll only let NAkamura dress you in a pink dress with pretty bows."

Hiei stared at him with horror. Kurama laughed, "You know I'm kidding, right?"

"Hn, you better be, or you won't be having a wedding." Hiei threatened. Kurama continued to laugh. Just then someone ringed the doorbell. Before anyone opened the door, it ws already opened as Yususke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan walked in.

Botan said happily, "KURAMA! CONGRAGULATIONS!" Keiko smiled and Yukina waved.

Yusuke said punching Kurama on the shoulder playfully, "Man! You never said anything about marrying her! Don't trust us now?"

Kuwabara stated, "Of course not you!"

Hiei insulted, "Well, we all know the baka can't even remember shit, so it wouldn't matter."

Kuwabara spat, "Hey! Whatcha midget, or you'll regret you ever said that."

"I dare you!" Hiei threatened.

Yusuke butted in, "Would you two chill! Geeze, never a time you can't fight...Hiei, kick his ass."

Kuwabara yelled, "Why you little!"

Just then Nakamura came into the room with Yugasi following behind her hugging her babbling about the wedding. Yukina, Keiko, and Botan ran up to her congradulating and admiring her ring.

Sometime later Nakamura pulled Kurama off to the side and said, "I've got something to show you, so come with me." She guided Kurama out of the house and they walked for sometime.

"Where are we going?" Kurama eventually asked as curiosity got to him.

Nakamura smiled and replied, "You'll see."

They wandered eventually over by the river they were at only a few nights or so ago, but further up the rive by a spring with a smaller waterfall. A little ways from the bank of the river was a HUGE glorious house. It was painted beautifully with gleaming Turqouise eges with silver trim resembling water. The backyard, which they were standing in, had a ENORMOUSLY larger garden occupied with roses of all sorts, fountains, trees, and a garden with various fruit plants along with vegtables growing, some not known to the human world.

From the back, the place looked like a castle! Kurama awwed at the site of its gleeming walls and boundries. Nakamura smiled brightly beaming. Kurama managed to finally question, "But why'd you bring me here?"

Nakamura said happily, "I inherrited this home from my mother, which she left in my possesion apparently before she died, and well, we could live here...if you wanted to.."

Kurama said kind of shocked, but happy, "OF COURSE WE CAN LIVE HERE!" He hugged her. "It's a perfect place to live." Nakamura smiled, she knew he'd like it.

"What's the inside look like?" Kurama asked kind of excitedly. Nkamura giggled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her as they ran through the strawberry feild then pass the garden, and finally to the back porch, which had a hot tub that apparently go tfrew water fromt he spring only feet away. Next to it was a pool, which too recieved water from the river and spring, but had water ajustments.

She then opened the back doors, which lead them into the glorious house. At the first site, it was truly a perfect place to live. Aintcent stone walls with roses carved into them. A painting painted straight onto the stone of the water fall only a mile away with lush forests surrounding it. The furniture was old, but it could be replaced. The ruby red carpeting and the tables, lamps, and curtains seemed to have been personally made to fit the room!

Nakamura stated, "There's 13 rooms, 2 dinning rooms, 1 living room, one family room, 2 kitchens, a gym, a empty spare room I guess in the basement, the attic, umm...5 bathrooms, a den, a bar area, and...a hall. Yep."

Kurama demanded, "Are you serious?" Nakamura smiled and nodded.

"Wow." Was all he managed to say.

"Just hope we don't get lost in here!" Nakamura stated.

Kurama teased, "Perfect place for a bunch of little foxes to run around!"

Nakamura laughed, "Yep! You being one of them."

"What are you trying to say?" Kurama raised and eyebrow at her.

"Nothing!" Nakamura said smilign innocently. Kurama grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his should.

Nakamura screamed while laughing, "AHHHHH! PUT MY DOWN!" Kurama plopped her on one of the old couches and sat on her lap.

"Now this is comfortable." Kurama said as he leaned on her.

"Hey! Get off!" Nakamura said trying to push him off of her. Kurama turned around and asked, "Ahh, so you don't like me on you anymore?"

Nakamura was about to protest, but he cut her off with a kiss. Nakamura kissed him back as well. She cut him off though breaking the connection of their lips as she said, "You still ahve to see the front of the house."

Kurama pouted, "Can't that wait!" Nakamrua shook her head and smirked. "Fine..." Kurama sighed.

She guided him out to the front yard, it was a clear view where they could watch sunsets every night and see across the city and land. The front of the house had a wrap around porch and a balcony on top. A big window was visable from the front. "You like it?" Nakamura asked with a smirk.

"Yep!" Kurama stated, "Now can we have some fun!" Nakamura laughed.

Nakamura tackeled him as she layed on top of him in the grass. She brushed his beautiful red hair out of his face revealing is glorious emerald eyes. "I love you Kurama."

He replied after giving her a kiss on the nose, "I love you too." They watched the sun set as the stars started to peak into the sky.

Nakamura sighed, "Kurama, I'm glad I met you that night, if I didn't I probably wouldn't be here."

Kurama smiled as he held her closer, "So am I, who else could have helped you... from yourself?" Nakamura smiled as she gently kissed him lips. They stared out at the lights throughout the city which was lighted by the soft glow of the stars. For once, everything seemed perfect. Nakamura knew that it'd go wrong eventually, but that didn't matter, all that mattered, was that she was still here in Kurama's warm embrase, truly happy for once in ehr life.

**_THE END

* * *

_**

Alright...This is IT! MY LAST CHAPTER! Tell me what ya'll think about it! YAY! I'M HAPPY! WEll THANKS! FOR READING MY STORY!

Now to thank my reviewers:

**FicFan3484:** I know it wasn't fair, but yea...that was their punishment.

**Desa The Dragon:** Yea...you knew mostly what was going to happen...but not all of it! LOL.

**Red Kistune Flames:** Yea...it was cruel...but yea..!

**Yuki Amida:** O.O You got grounded? Yea...I made sure he came out nice...especially since he's going to be in the sequel. I KNOW YOU DIDN'T REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER!

**Kajihenge Yoko:** Yea...LOL.

**Hirina:** Just finished my chapter! Anyways...YAY! THE STORY IS COMING BACK! Unknown fire is coming back on my list..in a couple of weeks...probably NEXT month. LOL.

**Bookworm0492:** Yea...but this chapter turned out just like I wanted it too! YAY!

**Rayne-chan:** YEA! LOL.

**ShadeSpirit:** YAY! A movie collection! Yea...at least you reviewed! LOL.

**Sei:** Yea...that was a good idea...but I already wrote this chapter when you reviewed! So sorry...LOL!

**Pixie-Loves-Night:** YAY! Okay...lol...YAY! YAY! YAY!...I really need to stop that...wait just...one..one...one...more! YAY! LOL

**Falling Past The Veils:** Yea...ouch...anyways...thanks for all your help and for reviewing...LOL.

**Baka Hanyou Rahvin:** LOL...yea..A SEQUEL! I'm so syked! LOL.

**Lady Nicky:** YAY! MORE PLUSHIES! Hm...hands nicky a nakamura hugging kurama plushie AWWW! YAY! LOL.

**Sonya-White-Angel:** YAY! YOUR BACK! Atleast you didn't abandone the story..LOL...anyways...YAY! LOL.

**Kiwadoi Seiitsu:** One time...I wish you would write a REAL review.LOL...

**Kemiko3955:** LMAO! YEA! DIRTY PEOPLE ROCK! LOL...I know...it was a mistake...i caught it after i re read it...but oh well.

**Aqua Starz:** WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! LOL..YAY! Anyways..I hope you review the sequel.LOL.

OKAY YA'LL. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW NOW. THERE WILL BE AN AUTHOR...AUTHORESS NOTE! lol...ANYWAYS...look out for it! I'm sorry if there were any mistakes..i'm just in sucha hurry...and stuff! I need to get off...I hope you guys like my chapter!


	19. Authoress Note!

HI!...YAY!...okay...i'm going to let ya'll know that the sequel will be out...in a week or two. Um...it all depends. Anyways...ON TO THE AUTHORESS NOTE!

I want to thank all the people that stuck with me.

**Kemiko:** 16

**XxThInKiNbOuTmYbGxX:**1

**Fluffybijin05:** 2

**Desa The Dragon:** 13

**Hirina:** 18

**Lady Nicky:** 15

**Orizaki Raine:** 1

**Naomi:** 1

**Animegirl261:** 5

**Sonya-White-Angel:** 8

**Yuki Amida:** 10

**Forbiddensoul562:** 6

**Red Kistune Flames:** 11

**LadyRaina:** 1

**AznAnimeFanXP:** 5

**Pixie-Loves-Night:** 10

**Bookworm0492:** 11

**CrazyInc.:** 1

**Zetsumei:** 3

**Kiwadoi Seiitsu:** 6

**Khalia1114:** 1

**Lucifer001:** 2

**ShadeSpirit:** 3

**Chaos Tenshi:** 2

**Kajihenge Yoko:** 5

**Kate:** 2

**FicFan3484:** 6

**Samron:** 1

**Genki-girl:** 1

**TheDucksAreComing:** 1

**Rayne-chan:** 2

**Leocan:** 1

**HieiLover:** 2

**Baka Hanyou Rahvin:** 4

**Sei:** 3

**Falling Past the Veils:** 4

**Aqua Starz:** 1

**Kouryou:** 1

The number next to your name says how many reviews you gave me...and they are in order of when you began reivewing. so yea... If anyone reviewed my story more than 10 times...I will probably chose ya'll to give me ideas..or even write some parts for my sequel. All I need if for you to review...and give me all your email..and screen names..if you have any..so I can instant message you. Or something. LOL.

Anyways: I want to welcome Kouryou...WELCOME! Your a new reviewer...that's a proper hello! LOL...I'm such an idiot sometimes. Anyways...I hope you all liked this story. Your reviews really encouraged me to write more to it. LOL... Anyways...if you guys are looking for something to read until my sequel comes out you can read my other story. Waga Kodomo...it's not exciting as this one was. But it's something...LOL.

Anyways...the next story...will start out a bit dramatic...you know...LOL. Um...if anyone has any ideas for the story lines tell me...And stuff...when you review. Or you can email me at and give me your name...from fanfiction...that is. I need a title to...so yea...LOL. REMEMBER THE STORY LINE CAN BE ABOUT ANYTHING...I just need ideas...cause I have a couple of ideas...but I don't know about them , so yea. LOl. Well, gots to go...and write...

You guys can check my profile for any other news..I might have..so be on the look out!


End file.
